Falling apart
by tam356
Summary: What happens when max and Tanya are left in a coma and Lauren and abi have to go away and stay with new family? I'm not very good at summarys so read inside for more. Lauren and joey pairing
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with a new story. Updates are gonna be weekly though.**

**Chapter one. Falling apart**

I groaned to myself in frustration, how did everything fall apart in just a couple of days? My mum and dad were in a coma, Oscar was living with my auntie carol and bianca. Me and abs had been told we were going to have to live with some family too, we just didn't know who yet.

I didn't see why we couldn't stay at home by ourselves we were old enough to look after ourselves.  
"Why not?" I asked. "Because your mum and dad would hit the roof if they found out I let you girls stay here alone" auntie carol argued. "I don't see the problem I'm 19 and abs is 17 we can mange by ourselves" I said  
"Not exactly the most mature of 19 year olds though Lauren" auntie carol said.  
Yeah she was probably right but it wasn't gonna stop me from arguing with her. Abi giggled at auntie carols comment but soon stopped when I glared at her.  
"Oh charming!" I said. "Look Lauren I know this must be hard for you, both of you but I've made my mind up, your not staying here alone" auntie carol said.  
"So we gonna stay with you then?" I asked. "No sorry, not enough room with bianca, the kids and Oscar too" she said back. "What? What are we supposed to do then?" Abi asked. I sighed rather dramatically and fell into the back of the sofa.  
"If you think I'm stopping with Derek, your out of your mind" I told her. "Come on Lauren, he's hardly ever in the house so it'll be peaceful" auntie carol said.  
"No! No way" I said. "Lo has her reasons, they don't get on" abi said smiling at me. I was greatful of her help, abi knowing what Derek did to me. Well there was only um dad and abi that knew oh and uncle jack.  
"Please?" Auntie carol asked. "Are you serious? He'll have us working on the streets by midnight!" I protested. Abi giggled as auntie carol snapped at me, she obviously didn't find my sarcasm funny like abi did. "Lauren!" She snapped.  
"Okay sorry, ill stop anywhere as long as its not Derek's" I said.  
Auntie carol rolled her eyes at me and kept quiet for a few minutes, I could tell she was thinking were she could send us because there was no way I was stopping with Derek.  
"What about your auntie kathy?" Auntie carol said. I giggled whilst looking at abi "she's lost it, we don't have an auntie kathy" I whispered to abi who also giggled. "Lauren!" Auntie carol snapped.  
"Oh sorry" I said, obviously my whispering skills aren't as good as I thought.  
"Kathy is Alice's mum" auntie carol said.

Alice is my cousin, Derek's daughter. Fortunately for us and everybody else Alice is the complete opposite of Derek.  
She was sweet, kind, caring, loving and friendly, all the things Derek failed to be. I'd never met kathy but she must be one heck of a nice woman because one things for sure Alice didn't get her personality from Derek.  
Me and Alice had grew up together and we were really good friends. She came to the square every weekend to stay with Derek from when she was a baby up until about a year ago, that's when everything fell apart.

Ispd always told Alice what a low life Derek was but she only ever saw the good in him. One weekend a year ago Alice came to see Derek and she ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time, getting caught up in one of Derek's dodgy deals and she ended up in hospital after she had been shot in the shoulder. I haven't seen Alice since then, we just failed to keep in touch. I guess life just got in the way. Most of last year I didn't have a social life anyway, I was at home looking after my mum as she had cancer, I was running our house and looking after her too. So even if I wanted to catch up with Alice I wouldn't have had the time to.

Alice had a brother joey too but I'd never met him because he didn't want nothing to do with Derek, Alice said he hated him. I don't know what happend there and by the sounds of it neither did Alice. I'd never met kathy either she also shared the same thoughts on Derek as joey did, now joined by Alice. I'm sure they'll be pleased to know I can't stand him either, mind Alice already knows that. We often fell out because I didn't have a filter between my mouth and brain and I'd end up telling either Alice or Derek what I thought of him, I wasn't one to hold back, I guess I just said aloud what was on my mind.  
"Okay" I said. Auntie carol smiled at me and abi squealed while squashing me with a hug.  
"We'll stay with Alice then"

**So let me know if you think I should carry on with this and review it please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two-meet+greet**

So I had text Alice about going to stop with them. I felt the need to text her even though her mum had probably already told her we were coming, we hadn't been in touch for so long I didn't just want to turn up and it be really awkward between us, neither of us knowing what to say.

**L- Hey al, it's Lo, just a quick text to say hi and that me and abs are coming over to yours to stay for a bit. Are we okay? L x**

**A- Yeah I know mum said. Al x**

So we weren't okay then, I mean that was rather blunt. I know I had lost contact with her but its not like she had made the effort to contact me either, I wasn't even sure I wanted to go anymore.

I don't know what had been going on in Alice's life for the past year but I was worried sick my mum was gonna die. My mum had cancer and she had been very ill and I was the one to look after her, so I am sorry if I'd rather make sure my mum was okay rather than arrange some stupid night out.

After my mum had got the all clear I promised myself I would get my social life back on track, seeing my friends and going out just the usual stuff.  
But as usual life got in the way, another problem throwing itself in my face. This time it being my boyfriend well ex boyfriend now, Mitch.

I had got together with Mitch just before my mum found out about her cancer. Things had gone really well for us and he was always there for me.  
He was the bad boy type of guy which was what originally drew me to him. I fell hard for him, really hard, I probably should've stopped myself falling so hard and fast but I didn't know how.

Anyway as my mum started to get worse because of her treatment I was looking after her a lot more and I noticed Mitch had started to get close with Derek. That was all I needed especially after everything I had been through with Derek and Mitch knew that yet he was still getting involved.  
I knew Derek was getting Mitch into his dodgy deals, Mitch thinking it would help with his 'bad boy' reputation he was so desperate to keep. So I threw myself into looking after my mum and tried to put as much distance between me and Mitch as possible.

Soon enough though the whole square and me found out about Mitch cheating on me, great just my luck really.  
I ended things with him straight away which Mitch was actually pleased about, meand he got to go with this other girl allie. It hurt to know he was pleased to get away from me but soon enough I realised what an arse he was and was glad of my choice.

Anyway that was weeks ago now, I haven't seen him since. My mum got the all clear too. I was glad I hadn't seen him too, this 'allie' girl was welcome to him. I just hope she knows she's letting herself in for a lot of verbal abuse and bad treatment.

Mitch always accused me of cheating on him, he would always do his very best to make me feel down about my self and would call me every name under the sun, especially when he's had a drink, for some weird unrealistic reason this was his way of trying to make me feel guilty to stay with him; even though I had nothing to be sorry for.  
Anyway turns out that was his conscience playing mind games because he was the one that should be feeling guilty, he cheated not me. All in all I'm glad were not together anymore because now I know what he's really like.  
Im only disappointed in myself for falling so hard, for being so stupid to let my walls down for a boy.

"Lauren! Lauren! Lo!" Abi said nudging me.  
"Oh sorry, in a world of my own" I chuckled. "Yeah I noticed, were here" abi said excitedly nudging my arm. I rolled my eyes at her hopping out of the car.  
I must of been in my own world most of the way here, I was really nervous about this. I was fine about meeting kathy and joey because they didn't really know me and wouldn't make much impact on my life while I was staying here.  
Whereas Alice would. I didn't want thinks strained or feeling awkward between us.

We made our way to the door, auntie carol knocked as we waited.  
"I hope joey isn't like Derek" I sighed dramatically "can't be doing with another waste of space" I said.  
Abi giggled while auntie carol glared. "Lauren! Really? Is there any need to keep being so rude about him?" Auntie carol snapped.  
Yeah she wouldn't be saying that if she knew what I knew.  
"He is your uncle" she said. I turned around so my back was facing the door and I was facing abi and carol. I went to speak not realising the door had opened behind me.

"Lo, don't please" abi begged. "No, why should I abi, you wanna know why I hate Derek so much auntie carol?" I said. "Lauren shut up, please" auntie carol said.  
"No! He may biologically be my uncle but unfortunately there's nothing I can do about that, that man is the most horrible disgusting person I have ever met and I hate him!" I shouted throwing my arms in the air.  
I noticed the shocked expression on auntie carol and abi's face but I didn't care, I was only telling the truth.  
"He's wasting the air he breathes and as bad as it sounds I couldn't care less if he dropped dead this very second, in fact I'd be quite chuffed" I chuckled sarcastically.  
"Lauren!" Abi shouted. "What? It's the truth!" I told her with a simple shrug of the shoulders.

Someone cleared their throat behind me and I quickly span around to see a lady in the doorway, she had darkish hair, slim and looked quite friendly.  
Oh shit, way to make a good first impression.  
"Hi I'm abi" abi said trying to take away the tension. It made me feel sick sometimes at just how nice and polite abi was. "Hello I'm kathy and this is Alice and joey" she said pointing to them stood behind her.

I noticed Alice was avoiding eye contact with me. I looked at joey and kicked myself for checking him out. He was gorgeous though and I could look right?  
His muscles bulging through his clothes, those brown eyes that I seemed to be drawn to added with that sexy but cheeky smile. His dimples were adorable, mind all of him was adorable, no sexy actually. But he is my cousin so I shouldn't be thinking like this.  
I peeled my eyes away from him eventually as kathy spoke to me.

"Hello, you must be Lauren" she said extending her hand out. I cleared my throat before speaking "erm, er yeah, yeah I'm Lauren" I stuttered, great making a fool of myself too now. Especially after the show I just gave them.  
Abi giggled next to me obviously noticing I was messing stuff up, well until I stood on her foot then she shut up.  
"We'll it's nice to finally meet you Lauren" kathy said.  
"Thankyou, er I'm sorry about before I tend to just say er-" I began "what's on your mind?" Kathy asked.  
I giggled at her "yeah something like that, I have no filter between my mouth and brain" I told her. "Don't worry about it Alice may keep it in whatever she wants to say but like you joey doesn't hold back either" she giggled.  
Joey gasped an instantly wore a shocked expression to his face. "At least were honest! Ey Lauren?" Joey protested.  
"Yeah" I giggled "and we have a mutual hate feeling for Derek right?" I asked. "Sure thing" he said.  
"Lauren" auntie carol sighed. "Oh chill out! It's fine isn't it guys? Ignore my auntie she cants see that Derek's a real douche! Yet." I said as I strutted into the hallway past kathy and stood next to jokey and Alice.  
Abi looked at me in disbelief while Alice and joey chuckled at my attitude.  
"Sorry she likes to make an entrance" abi said. I rolled my eyes at her she was so dramatic. "We'll that was an entrance" joey said making me blush and I didn't miss the full body sweep his eyes gave me.  
Not the normal thing to do? Y'know check your cousin out is it. Not that I can talk because I just did exactly the same. Maybe he was just returning the favour? Hm maybe.

**So do you like? Review please:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three- good old times?**

I had sensed Alice didn't want to make any sort of eye contact with me, I don't know what her problem was she had list contact with me too.  
"Right I'm going to the shops to get us some stuff in" kathy announced. This was gonna be one of those really awkward moments wasn't it? I was praying she wasn't gonna ask me to help, I hated it when I had to go food shopping.

"No takers then?" Kathy asked looking at the four of us. "I'll come!" Abi happily chirped. I rolled my eyes at her she was always way too polite, sometimes too polite.  
"Lauren?" Kathy asked. Great. It's just my luck this would happen. Would it be really rude of me if I said no? She is letting me stay in her house, rent free, it's the least I could do right?.  
"Lauren you don't have to if you don't want it was just an offer, you probably have a lot of catching up with Alice to do" she said.

I took a risky glance at Alice only for her to look straight away from me, I don't think there's any love lost there. I looked at her again trying to get eye contact. Not working.  
"Er no, actually I was hoping to go lie down, don't feel well" I said.  
I noticed joey was looking between me and Alice cautiously, he'd obviously realised the tension between us.

Kathy and abi left and I wasn't sure if I should say something to Alice or not. I didn't want a full blown argument but I didn't want to just leave it either and there be all this awkwardness between us because we weren't like that, at one point we were best friends and inseperable.

I decided against that, Alice would talk to me in her own time if she wanted.  
"Er which room should I go to" I asked. "Top of the stairs, second door on your left" joey said.  
"Thanks" I smiled.  
It seemed I wasn't getting anything out of Alice anytime soon so I decided to leave it.  
It was really tense in the room though, joey had definitely picked up on the atmosphere.

Joey scratched the back of his neck nervously while still looking between us. "I'll carry your bag up Lauren" he said.  
I smiled slightly at him greatful for the interruption.  
"I hope your not planning on sleeping all day lazy" joey said in a joking manner. I'm guessing he was tryin to break the tension.  
"Na, ill be back and see you very soon" I chuckled. My sarcasm shining through causing joey to chuckle.

I was just about to walk away when the inevitable happend, I turned back around as Alice scoffed at my last comment.  
"You've obviously got something you wanna say Alice so just say it" I told her.  
"No, no I've got nothing to say" Alice said finally looking up to meet my gaze.  
"Come on Alice don't hold back, this is me your talking to and I know your hating me right now for not keeping my promise to staying in touch no matter what" I said knowing that would get her talking.  
"We'll you did promise" she said. Ah finally were getting somewhere.

"Yes and so did you" I said raising my voice this time. If she thought I was getting all the blame for this she was so wrong.  
"You saying its my fault then" Alice asked. "No I'm saying were both to blame" I said. Alice nodded. "Right now were all good then ye-" joey began.  
"So what were your reasons?" Alice bluntly asked. "Been busy ain't I?" I told her shrugging my shoulders.

Alice rolled her eyes, shed obviously grown up a lot in the past year, this attitude was different, I'd never seen this side to her before, at least she'd learnt how to defend herself now. You'd think after all the years in my company she'd be a right gobby' cow, no shy as ever.

"You've been too busy to send me a text in a whole year?" She snapped. Okay so she caught me off guard there.  
"Y'know the world doesn't revolve around you Alice, I do actually have a life of my own y'know" I snapped and I saw the hurt in her eyes as she realised what I said. "I didn't mean th-" I began. "No, it's fine just shows how much I meant to you doesn't it?" She snapped whilst halting at me.

Oh. Is she serious? My eyes widened and I was so ready for this 'full blown argument'.  
"Ey girls, calm down yeah? I'm sure you both had your reasons" joey said and I had almost forgot he was even in the room. I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Yeah well I know I did" Alice said raising an eyebrow.  
She was just getting on my nerves now!  
"Oh come on then, enlighten me" I said, crossing my arms.  
"I was upset, I'd just been involved in a shooting that my dad had set up so I left" she said.  
"I still don't see how any of this his my fault" I asked. "It's not but you warned me about Derek over and over and then I felt stupid because you was right and I was wrong" Alice said putting her head down. "And then I never heard from you so I just thought you hated me now or something" she said. "I never hated you al, I could never hate you, how could I hate my cousin and best friend" I told her.

"How come you never got in touch then?" She asked. "A lot happend after you left al and I did try and ring you about two months after you left" I said.  
"Yeah because I left here a month after because of everything with Derek and you hadn't got in contact so I thought you didn't wanna no anymore" she said. "I went on a year round trip with my friend becky travelling the world, we only got back last week" she said. "Wow" I chuckled.

"So what happend with you?" Alice asked. I sighed, I knew I was gonna have to tell her.  
"I think the three of us should sit down so I can explain" I said. Joey raised an eyebrow in question while Alice had already sat down on the sofa. "It's about Derek" I said. Joey sighed and sat down next to Alice while I sat down on the chair across from them.

"I came to see you in the hospital the day you got taken in" I said. Alice face softened as she realised I hadn't given up on her altogether. "Funny that, I never saw you" joey said bluntly glaring at me. I didn't know how to take joey it looked like we were gonna get in quite well but he had gone into full on protective brother mode and I had upset Alice which landed me in joey brannings bad books.  
I wasn't gonna let him bother me though, it's not like he knew me is it?  
"Blimey al, I know you said he was grumpy but you didn't tell me he was harsh" I said and whilst Alice giggled joey didn't look very just leant forward and rested his elbows on his knees and staring straight at me.

"Look joey don't judge me yeah? You don't know me and you haven't even given me a chance to explain" I told him matching his rude glares.  
His face dropped slightly as I handed my attitude to him on a plate branning style, yes! That came out a lot stronger than I thought it would.  
He waved his hand in the air motioning for me to carry on, I rolled my eyes at him, he was definitely a branning, bit dramatic.

"What happend Lo?" Alice asked. "Derek happend" I replied.  
"What do you mean?" Alice asked. "That day you got took to hospital, I was on my way to see you myself, on my way there I got attacked myself by some of Derek's people" I said.  
Just telling them this hurt, it bought back all the memories of that night. Alice's eyes widened. "How did you know it was Derek though" Alice asked.  
"Because they passed a message on, said it was my fault that you that Derek had lost ou and now I had to pay, message was from Derek" I told them. "Then I got attacked by all four of them and ended up in a coma and I didn't come out for eight weeks, that's when I phoned you" I said.  
"Oh god! Lo I'm so sorry!" Alice said standing up to hug me. "It's not your fault you were fathered by that horrible person is it" I said hugging her back.

We were broke apart by the sound of clapping, joeys clapping. I raised an eyebrow at him, he was definitely confusing me. Why was he clapping?  
"Yeah very good Lauren, y'know that was quite a show" joey said standing in front of me and moving Alice back.  
"Excuse me?" I said.  
"Trying to manipulate my sister? Low Lauren!" Joey snapped. "Joey!" Alice shouted.  
"No, no go on" I said glaring at him. "Oh I will, your using what you know is a vulnerable subject to get into Alice's good books" joey snapped.  
I didn't know what to say back to him, he had a nerve, he knew nothing about me or who I even was and he thinks he can just judge me like that.  
"I'm not lying" I said, a lot weaker than I would've liked.  
"Yes you are! And it's sick you would make something like that up just so you could get Alice to forgive you" joey snapped.

Why the hell would I make something like that up? Maybe I was wrong, joey is like Derek.  
I felt the tears building up and I cursed myself as I let a few stray tears fall. Joey noticed too as his body froze obviously noticing he had made me cry.  
"I-I c-cant d-do this" I sobbed as I bolted through the house and out of the door ignoring the shouts of my name from Alice.

**_There you go.. Nasty joey ey?  
Review please! Back soon xx_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four-saving me**

I couldn't believe joey had been like that with me. I wasn't lying about what happend with Derek I was telling the truth, he's such an arse.  
He doesn't even know me and he already thinks he can judge me, well he's wrong. I don't care what he thinks of me because to me he is nobody.  
Once I had ran out of the house I just kept on running and running. I didn't know where I was going yet but I did have an image in my head of me in a club drowning my sorrows.  
It wasn't until I came out of my little thinking bubble that I realised I had stopped running.  
I looked up at the familiar building, this is where I would becoming every time I got upset now.  
I walked through the hospital doors and straight up to the ward my parents were on.

When I got up there I steadied my breathing a bit before going in, as I walked through the door i spotted abi sat there holding mms hand.  
"Hey abs" I said as I sat down next to her. "Hey.. I heard you and joey fell out" abi said. I sighed and nodded at her.  
"First fall out already?" Abi chuckled while nudging me.  
"Hm, I told Alice everything and joey told me I was sick to make something like that up" I said as my eyes filled up.  
Abi pulled me forward so my head was resting on her shoulder while I sniffled.

"If it makes you feel better kathy and Alice were drilling joey when I left" abi chuckled. "Good" I replied.  
"I may have told him what I thought too, I told him everything you said was true" abi said.  
I chuckled at abi, it's not like her to get all defensive but she has her moments.  
"Does Al believe me?" I asked. "Yeah, yeah she does" abi said.

We remained silent for a bit just enjoying the peace. "Did you tell them about Derek getting y-" abi began. "No! Course not, I only told them what they needed to know" I said.  
"Okay, it's your choice" abi said. We fell into a comfortable silence and just sat there talking to mum and dad for about four hours, I don't know if they could hear us or not but it was nice to speak to them anyway.

"Uncle jacks on his way to pick me up so I've gotta go, you coming?" Abi asked.  
"No, I wanna stop here just a while longer" I smiled. "Are you sure Lo it's 10pm" abi said.  
"Yeah ill be fine, I won't be too long" I said.

Once abi had left I sat and held my mums hand while talking to her and dad to see if I could get any response. Nothing happend and after about three hours of trying, I still wasn't calm so I made my way back to Alice's.

I was just lazily walking down the road past all of nightclubs and drunk people. I'd usually be tempted to go in but I had learnt to get my drinking habits under control now.  
I carried on walking past, my mind set on getting home and in bed.

It was just then I felt a hand cover my mouth as I was violently pulled into the alleyway. I had a horrible feeling this could be joey getting his revenge back for earlier, after all I didn't know what he was capable of did I?  
I opened my eyes and froze to the spot, I felt like I couldn't breath. How did he even find me?  
"Derek?" I whispered.  
"Hello Lauren" Derek said added with that disgusting smirk of his.  
I made an attempt to run but had no luck and his grip tightened around my neck and waist.

"What do you want?" I said as the tears started to fill my eyes. "I wanted to know if you've said anything to my angel about what I had arranged for you?" Derek spat.  
"You mean about you getting your little friends to attack me or are you worried that I've told your precious Alice you also got your friends to rape me?" I said.  
"Now, now Lauren your pushing yor luck" Derek said. "Alice already hates you, she doesn't need me for that" I said.  
"Your gonna regret saying that?" Derek spat. And I did regret it as soon as the words left my mouth, I knew he'd flip if I mentioned what Alice thought of him.

"DEREK!" I screamed out in pain as he punched me in the face. I automatically kneed him in between the legs causing him to bend over in pain.  
This was my chance to run and I took it only for me to get to the end of the alleyway and run straight into a hard body.

I froze to the spot and I couldn't move, this couldn't happen to me again. I felt two hands rest on both my shoulders and push me so my back was on the wall just like Derek has, only this time it was gentle, really gente which confused me slightly.  
I felt the person remove their hands from me and walk straight past me yet I still couldn't move, i squeezed my eyes tight shut as my bidy started to shake that was my chance to escape and i couldn't move.

I heard shouting and people pushing around but I kept my back faced to them with my eyes still tight shut as I continued to tremble, everything was just a blur.

Suddenly two hands cupped each of my cheeks and I feared what was going to happen next. The shouting had stopped but somebody had hold of my face and I began to sob.  
"No, no, no, please no, please!" I begged. I couldn't s go thought this again, it would kill me.  
"Lauren! Lauren!" Someone said slightly shaking my head with their hands.  
I noticed the voice but I couldn't quite figure out who it was and they knew me because they knew my name.

I opened my eyes slowly and joey was stood in front of me. My eyes widened as I let the tears roll down my cheeks.  
"Joey please! I'm sorry, I know you think I lied to Alice but I promise you I didn't, please don't hurt me, please joey!" I said as I sobbed and panicked about what was gonna happen next.  
"Ey, ey I won't hurt you Lauren, I promise you I won't, I'm sorry I didn't believe you" joey said  
My shoulders relaxed at the thought of being safe, it didn't stop me from sobbing though no matter how hard I tried.

Joeys next over surprised me though but comforted me at the same time, he pulled me into him and wrapped one arm tightly around my waist and placed his spare hand on the back of my head pulling it forward to rest on his shoulder.  
"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked as I still stayed tight to joey. "Because no one deserves any of this Lauren and I was such a douche to you earlier" joey replied. "But you hate me" I told him.  
"No Lauren I don't hate you, I like you, I'm sorry about earlier I just thought you were lying to Alice, I'm sorry" joey said.  
I removed myself out of joeys arms and looked up at him "oh" I said. I really had thought he hated me after how he was back at the house with me earlier.  
"Shall we go home?" Joey asked. "Yeah it's been a long day and I'm tired" I said and I rubbed my hands over y face, wincing as I did. I could tell my cheek had swollen up, god knows what I must look like at he minute.  
"Does it hurt?" Joey asked. I didn't even know he had noticed me wince.  
"Er, a bit ill be fine though" I told him. "I'll kill him" joey said floating his nostrils, obviously getting angry.  
"Joey calm down, it's fine" I said a trying to calm him.

Joey sighed and nodded at me before leading us out the alleyway. I linked my arm through his and we made our way home.  
We had been waking about ten minutes when something hit my face right were it was bruised.  
"Ow!" I shouted holding the side of my face. "Hello gorgeous" a group of boys shouted across the road, obviously drunk.  
"Oi!" Joey shouted, making them all stop when they saw him which I found a bit odd. Joey obviously had a reputation around here. "Sorry joe' is she your girlfriend?" One of them asked. I went bright red, this was awkward.  
I noticed joey still hasn't answered yet, making things more awkward for us all.  
"She's my cousin, Lauren" joey said as they made their way over to us.  
"Sorry Lauren, we were all just saying how good looking you are" one of them said while taking in my full body length and winking at me.  
"Yeah well next time I'd really appreciate it if you didn't throw a bottle in my face!" I told them.  
Joey chuckled at me whilst all the other boys cheered, typical boys.  
"Oh girl, your feisty, think me and you should go out sometime" he said. This didn't make me feel special at all I felt nothing. "Sorry I'm not interested" I told him, causing joey and all the boys to laugh.  
"Worth a try" he muttered as I chuckled to myself.

"Oi guys wait up!" Someone shouted from down the street. "Here he is" one of the guys said.  
"Oh, you don't still hang about with that idiot do you?" Joey said.  
Oh my god what was he even doing here? I hadn't seen him in ages.  
"Lauren?" He asked. "Mitch" I ,mumbled.  
"Erm how do you guys know each other?" Joey asked. "Ex boyfriend I simply said. Mitch didn't say nothing which came as a shock.  
"You two went out?" Joey said. "Yeah well we all make mistakes" I said causing all he boys to cheer yet again.  
"Yeah you were my biggest" Mitch stated while putting his face in front of mine.  
"Ou don't talk to her like that!" Joey said pulling me behind him. "Didn't take you log did it Lauren" Mitch said looking a joey. "He's my cousin Mitch! But remember you cheated in me so I can do what the hell I like." I said.  
"Whatever, come on boys" Mitch said leading them away.  
They all said there goodbyes to me and joey apart from Mitch and we were left alone again.

"He's a real douche, can't believe you went out with him" joey said. "Yeah well like I said we all make mistakes" I told him.  
"But him?" Joey asked. I just shrugged my shoulders not really knowing what to say.  
"You could have any guy you want, your beautiful" joey said.  
I started to blush at his comment and I was mentally thanking god it was dark.  
I'm pretty sure this isn't the way you speak to your cousin.  
Joey smiled down at me, it was kinda intense as we stared into each others eyes, not being able to look away.

We were broke apart by the sound of a door slamming. Joey jumped as the door slammed and it was only then that I noticed we both had one hand entwined.  
"We best get back" joey said and he walked off in front of me.  
I'm not sure what just happend but that is no way to treat your cousin.

**_Sorry it's really late,I didn't get in from work till late...  
I won't be able to update again till Monday, sorry.  
Review please!.._**


	5. Chapter 5

**First of all I'm really sorry I haven't updated in ages I've been really busy. I'm gonna try update more often as of now.**

**Chapter five-insecurities**

Waking up in the morning I felt really weird, like I didn't know how I was supposed to act around joey.  
I mean we almost kissed last night, who knows what would have happend if that door hadn't slammed? No, nothing could happen we were stupid to get carried away, were cousins and nothing like that could happen between us it would be wrong, not to mention how everyone would react.

I need to stop I'm getting far to carried away joey doesn't even feel that way about me, wait I don't even feel that way about him, I don't. I'm just appreciating his good looks, he is good looking, anybody can see that. I can look right?  
I was just gonna have to pretend like nothing happend last night and hopefully joey would do the same.  
Although I couldn't just ignore him completely, joey did save me from Derek last night. I don't know what would have happend if joey hadn't turned up.

Now I come to think about it I never did as joey what he was doing on the streets at that time of night or morning even, strange.  
What's even more strange is that after joey turned up I don't even remember seeing Derek at all.  
All I remember is being punched by Derek, then joey turned up and everything after that is a blur.  
I know I heard shouting and fighting which I assume must of been joey and Derek. That's when I had started to panic and joey calmed me down then we left. So no I don't remember what happened to Derek, not that I care.

I turned onto my side, my eyes widening at the time, 11:45am. I bet kathy thought I was a right slob. I got out of bed noticing abi's bed was empty. Of course abi's bed was empty, she's always up at the crack if dawn. Even more so now, especially since the accident. I guess she was just really worried about mum and dad.  
I mean I was too, I just didn't display my emotions for everyone to see.

I quickly got in the shower, we had an en suite which was great and would be really helpful when everybody needed the bathroom all at once.  
I had my shower and then started to get ready. I dried and straightend my hair, applied. Little make up and got dressed.  
I wore my black skinny jeans, black vest top and burgundy cardigan.

I made my way down stairs and was pulled into a hug by Alice as soon as I entered the living room.  
"What's this for?" I asked chuckling. "You came back" Alice said.  
"Course I did, ya' can't get rid of me that easy Al" I giggled letting go of the hug.  
"Yeah well after joey was such an idiot" Alice said glaring at joey who held his hands up in surrender and smirked at us both.  
"I thought you would have ran a mile" Alice said. And technically I did run, to the hospital, just not away from Alice for good.  
"No chance" I told her.

I walked further into the living room and everyone was in there talking. "Morning, sorry I'm late up kathy, I overslept" I said.  
"Don't worry about it darling" kathy said. I smiled my thanks at her as she continued what she was doing.  
"This is early for you ain't it Lo?" Abi cheekily asked. "Yeah I was just gonna say that" Alice said as she looked at abi and they both giggled.  
"Ah, we'll aren't you two the comedy couple" I said sarcastically causing them both to giggle again.  
"Right, I'm off to work before the bitching erupts, good luck joe" kathy said giggling too. We all shouted our goodbyes as she left the house.

"Ow!" Alice screamed as I chucked a cushion at her face. "Your supposed to be my best friend, don't side with her!" I told Alice.  
The only response I got was giggled from Alice and abi again.  
I sighed and rolled my eyes at them, clearly I was getting nowhere.  
"Looks like me and you are gonna have to stuck together Lo" joey said wrapping his arm around my shoulders and pulling me into him.  
I was quite shocked at how forward he was being with me, I kinda liked it though.

Me abi, Alice and joey were all spending the day together today, despite joeys protests.  
Turns out Alice is pretty fierce when she wants to be and when it comes to joey she can pretty much get away with anything.  
"So come on what we doing today? Nothing girly" joey said.  
"We'll Lauren doesn't do girly either" abi said glaring at me. "Oh shut up abs, just hurry up and find something to do" I said as I sat in the sofa and picked a magazine up.

I could feel them all staring at me as I flicked through the magazine.  
"Oi lazy" joey said as he threw a cushion at me. "Erm no Joseph, I'm not lazy, I'm just letting you guys decide what we do" I told him smirking. "Yeah course you are Lauren" joey smirked back.  
"Good excuse though babe" joey said as he took a seat next t me on the sofa.  
My heart literally stopped at the word 'babe', I was melting beneath him.  
He threw his arm on the backing the sofa and his fingertips were slightly touching my shoulder.

This seemed like it should of felt so wrong but it didn't, maybe he was just being friendly, trying to get to know me as a cousin and making up for lost time.  
"Did you just call Lo babe? " abi asked joey.  
I froze, I actually froze. Maybe she'd figured out my feelings for joey wasn't actually cousinly'.  
Wait did I just admit I had feelings for joey? I did didn't I? Oh god.  
"Yeah so?" Joey said raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't worry abs, he's like that with all our cousins" Alice said.  
"Oh okay" abi's smiled and they continued to chat about whatever they were chatting about.

My face dropped as Alice announced he was this way with his other cousins too, because that's all I really was a cousin and it's all I ever would be.  
I was stupid to even think that we could be anything more.  
"You okay?" Joey asked looking a bit concerned. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile onto my face.  
"You sure? That stuff with Derek isn't bothering you is it?" Joey asked.  
I may as well just tell him that I sort of might have feelings for him, he'd probably figure it how eventually anyway.  
"Do you like me?" I asked bluntly, needing an answer.  
Joey raised an eyebrow and went to speak.  
"What do you mean?" Someone asked.

"Uncle jack!" Alice screamed, running over to him and hugging him. "Hey Al" uncle jack chuckled as Alice pounced on him.  
"Lo?" Uncle jack asked, I got all nervous knowing he may have just heard what I said to joey.  
"Yeah?" I asked. "What did he mean about that stuff with Derek?" Uncle jack asked.  
Oh fuck he heard that.  
"Er nothing" I quickly said and got up.  
"Jesus Lo, what happend to your neck, who hurt you?". Uncle jack asked. Talk about twenty questions.  
I didn't even think about the bruises this morning, I forgot all about them and I had no idea how I was gonna explain myself out of this one.

"Oh my god! Did Derek hurt you Lo?" Abi asked panicking and coming over to me to check the bruises.  
I looked at joey and he smiled tame sympathetically.  
Thes no way I could explain this so I went to walk out the door only to be stopped by uncle jack.  
"It doesn't matter uncle jack!" I said.  
"If you've been hurt Lo, it matters" uncle jack said.  
Everyone was looking at me waiting for an answer, I sighed. "Okay, yeah It was Derek".

**_So finally I updated! Hope you liked.  
Review please._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six-answers**

"When?" Uncle jack asked.  
I looked around the room trying to avoid his question but I could feel everyone's eyes on me.  
"Lauren when did he do that?" Alice asked me almost looking sorrowful.  
I sighed knowing there was no way out of this but at the same time I didn't know which approach to take. I didn't really want Alice to find out about everything Derek did, it would tear her apart.  
Also I'm not sure if joey heard about the whole rape discussion I had with Derek before he punched me.  
My mum, dad, abi and uncle jack were the only people that knew about it and I wasn't sure I wanted more people knowing. So if I tried to lie to Alice she might take it but either joey, abi or uncle jack might put me in my place and tell me to stop lying.

"Lauren if you don't tell me when or why Derek did this to you I will go to Derek right now and find out for myself!" Uncle jack said.  
"No! You can't" I shouted. I realised by shouting that out it only drew more attention to me, I wasn't gonna be able to pull the wool over their eyes now.  
I couldn't just make up a load of rubbish now I'd made it look like something had happend by my reaction. Well something had happend

"Just tell them Lauren" joey said sighing. I turned to look at him and met his gaze, I couldn't tell what he was thinking or feeling.  
Uncle jack looked between me and joey as we continued to stare at each other, he had just dropped me in it.  
I was going to have to tell the truth now.

I couldn't believe he just did that, I thought after last nigh he understood.  
I thought he knew how I felt about all of this but he's just put it out there for everyone else to know.

"What's going on? How's joey know?" Uncle jack asked.  
Alice and abi looked in dweeb me and joey, obviously trying to work out what was going on.  
"Er" I began, but not being able to form any other words.  
"Come on Lo, were all here for you" uncle jack said noticing my nervousness.  
"Yeah you all still gonna be here to help me when Derek sends his men to rape me again" I mumbled.  
I cursed myself immediately, once my brain wanted that to come out, there was no stopping it.

My head snapped up to meet Alice's as she gasped, I felt bad for her, she was never meant to find out.  
My heart felt like it was stopping, she may have hated Derek but I knew deep down she loved him and she always would because he's her dad. It's just a real shame that Derek is her dad and not uncle jack, he'd do a far better job, wishful thinking that.

"Is that true?" Alice asked.  
My mouth had gone dry and I wasn't sure how I felt about telling her either.  
I was upset just because of everything basically. My mum and dad were in a coma and we didn't know if they were gonna survive, I now had to tell Alice the truth about her dad and this whole situation just sucks.  
Most of all I was angry with joey for putting me in a situation were Alice had to find everything out.

"Did my dad rape you?" Alice asked.  
"No" I simply said. "Your lying" Alice said. "No Alice, no I'm not" I told her.  
"Yeah you are, don't lie to her" joey said.  
"Why don't you keep out of it, if it wasn't for you shed never have to know anyway because she wouldn't of found out" I shouted at joey.  
"Derek needs putting away lauren! And Alice needs to be protected from him" joey said back.  
"She isn't lying!" Abi shouted.  
I smiled at abi, she was obviously getting upset at them judging me when they didn't know anything.  
"She telling the tru-" abi began but I interrupted her.  
"Don't waste your breath abs, it's not like any of them will believe you anyway" I said glaring at joey.  
"But as long as Alice is safe from Derek, that's all that matters right?" I said scoffing.

Joey stared at me and I could tell he looked hurt by my last comment.  
"I didn't mean all that mattered was Alice not getting hurt, I don't want you to get hurt again either" joey said, almost in a begging tone getting me to believe him.  
I scoffed, he blatantly just said all he cares about is Alice not getting hurt.  
"Lo" uncle jack warned.  
"If I didn't care about you then why didn't I just walk straight past you when Derek punched you last night then?" Joey asked quite annoyed.  
Everyone in the room had gone silent obviously waiting for my answer and the shock of what he just said about last night.  
"I don't know" I mumbled. "It's because I care Lauren" joey said.

My heart went into overdrive, he just admitted he cared and in front of everybody. Although I had to stop myself because I knew he only meant he cared for me as a cousin.

"So did Derek rape you?" Alice asked.  
"No but he did get his men to do it, it was the day I told you about? The day I went to see you at he hospital but Derek's men beat me up and warned me to stay away? Well they raped me too" I said.  
"What?" Alice said as she choked on a sob.  
I shrugged m shoulders and Alice walked across the room to me and I wasn't sure what she was going to do at first.  
She pulled me into a hug and sobbed on my shoulder "I'm so sorry Lo" Alice said.

Pulling out of the hug I knew I still had to answer uncle jack.  
"Basically Derek pulled me into an alleyway at the side of a club last night" I began  
"Joeys club?" Alice asked. "Huh?" I asked confused. "Yeah the club next to the alleyway is mine, I was just coming home when I heard you screaming.  
So that's why joey was on the streets at that time of night.  
"Anyway Derek asked me if I had told Alice about what happend last year, y'know the whole rape thing. Basically I got cheeky Derek got mad and then he punched me. That's when joey turned up and he took me home" I said.

"Scumbag, right I'm reporting this Lo, no way is he getting away with this" uncle jack said.  
I sighed and nodded at him knowing he wasn't gonna aske no for an answer.  
"It's the right thing to do Lo" abi said.  
"I know" I sighed.  
"You lot can do what you want but I'm going to lie down I've got a headache" I said.  
"Listen, joey I want you taking care of Lauren from now okay? She's clearly not safe" uncle jack said.  
"I can look after myself" I said.  
"No he's right Lo, plus means I get some time to get to know you don't it" joey said. That sentence probably meant whole different things to methan what it did to joey.

"Okay" I smiled. "I'm gonna lie down but ill come back downin a couple of hours" I said.  
"Bye" hey all said together as I left the room.

_**Review please..  
I won't be able to update again til at least Monday.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven-good news bad news.**

I woke up around a couple of hours later to the sound of knocking on my bedroom door.  
I felt even worse now than when I did when I first went to sleep. I felt so ashamed and embarrassed, it made me feel weak how I couldn't stand up or protect myself when I was attacked, both times.

It wasn't so bad before because it was only people that needed to know but know joey and Alice knew too.  
I didn't need their pity, their awkward stares and glances when Derek was mentioned or if a conversation related to an attack etc.  
I didn't want them to have to watch what they said around me, I wanted our relationships to be good like before, I'm just worried that might change now.

"Yeah come in" I shouted to the person knocking on my bedroom door.  
"Just me" joey said as he stood awkwardly at my door.  
"What's up?" I asked trying my best to avoid eye contact.  
"You need to come down babe, the police are here to take your statement" he said.  
"I'll be down in a minute then" I sighed.  
Joey looked liked he wanted to say something else and I thought he was going to but in the end his shoulders relaxed as he smiled and left the room.

I got dressed and made my way down stairs, the quicker this was over the better.  
I walked into the living room and was greeted by a female officer. Everyone else was also in the room accept for uncle jack.  
"Hi I'm officer leather but you can call me Brooke" the officer smiled. "Hi, I'm lauren" I said.  
I looked around the room noticing there was four male officers stood around, I'm guessing they were some sort of security. They didn't need to bother its not like Derek was gonna come back now.

"There here to protect you Lauren" Brooke said. "I don't need protecting, the damage is already done" I said sarcastically.  
Brooke looked quite taken back at my attitude but I wasn't gonna pretend to be somebody I wasn't.  
"Lauren" abi warned. I glared at her and shrugged my shoulders.  
"She's just being honest abs" joey said. I looked at joey and couldn't help the smile forming, it felt nice to have him stick up for me.  
"Yeah joeys right, right shall I take your statement then?" Brooke said.  
"Yeah" I replied, waiting for the others to leave the room.  
"They're staying, if that's what your waiting for" Brooke told me. I sighed at her. "Why?" I asked.  
"Because your uncle jack said if they're in here when I take your statement then here's no chance of you lying" she said. "Oh" I replied. I should've known he would do something like this.  
"Yes oh, now sit down branning" joey said amused as he pulled on my hand bringing me to sit down next to him.  
I'm guessing or hoping this was part of the cousin bonding

"Where is my uncle jack? He was supposed to be here" I said.  
I felt really nervous without him here, my hands kept shaking and I tried to hide it by putting them under my legs so I was sitting on them slightly.  
"Erm he had something that needed sorting" Brooke said.  
"Something that was more important than being here with me?" I asked quite pissed off, he knew how nervous I was about this and he can't even be bothered to turn up.  
"It was urgent" Brooke said awkwardly. "Y'know your not a very good liar Brooke" I said. Brooke glared at me trying to figure out what I was thinking.  
"He's gone to see Derek ain't he?" I asked. Brooke looked at the others in the room before trying to change the conversation.  
"Oh I'm guessing you all knew then?" I asked looking around at them all as they tried their best to avoid my eye contact.  
"Sorry Lo, uncle jack made us promise not to say anything to you" abi said. I sighed.

Joey took my hand in his, obviously seeing it shake underneath my leg. As he took my hand his fingertips lightly grazed my bum and by accident or not, that did things to me that it probably shouldn't have.  
Snapping out of it I smiled great fully at joey as he squeezed my hand. He clearly didn't know the affect he had on me and I began to give my statement.

I had finished giving my statement when my uncle jack came running through the door.  
"Boys! Out now!" Uncle jack shouted. This had me confused until all the officers ran towards him.  
"Derek's on his way in" uncle jack said. How could Derek be here? What did he want?  
I knew making a statement against him was the wrong thing to do.

Derek came through the door just as the officers got to him to hold him back. I jumped up in shock at seeing him and moved to the back of the room followed by Alice and abi.

"You'll pay for this Lauren!" Derek shouted. I froze up not quite sure what to say or do. Joey stood n font of me as Derek spotted Alice and the smirk dropped of his face.  
"Alice, angel it's me come here" Derek said.  
Alice violently shook her head as she started to sob, abi comforting her.  
"Come on angel, it's me" Derek pleaded. Alice ignored him and turned into abi's arms.

"You! You did this! You brainwashed my daughter with all your lies!" Derek shouted at me.  
"No! You did that all by yourself Derek!" Joey shouted at him as he pointed in Derek's face.  
"This isn't the last time you'll see me Lauren, your gonna pay, your gonna pay just like you paid before" Derek said smirking.  
My legs felt weak and I could feel the while of my body shaking.  
I fell to the ground just before I felt myself being caught in a pair of arms.

That was the last thing I remember before waking up in bed.  
As I recognised my surroundings I felt someone stroking my hair, I looked up shocked to see joey. I was expecting abi or uncle jack to be honest.  
I smiled slightly at him as he stared at me. "What happend?" I asked.  
"We'll you collapsed in fear I think, I caught you and you've been up here since" joey said. "Oh".  
"How do you feel?" He asked me.  
"Er okay I guess, what time is it?" I said.  
"Um just gone nine" joey said but he looked different like he was nervous, I wasn't sure though, he wasn't the easiest if people to read.

"Is something wrong" I asked.  
"Ey? No everything's fine, Derek's been charged so that's all over now and it's all okay" he said quickly.  
"Joey" I said.  
"Okay yeah, but I shouldn't be the one to tell you" he said. "Joey please" I asked. "I can't it's not my place Lo" he said again.  
I sat up and moved so I was sat on the edge of my bed getting quite annoyed.  
"Can you just tell me please" I begged this time.  
Joey got up from the floor and sat on the bed next to me. He took my hand in his and apologised over and over.  
"What's happend?" I asked, I knew it must be something bad for joey of all people to get worked up.

"The hospital rang while you were sleeping" he said.  
As soon as he mentioned the hospital, I feared the worst. Maybe mum and dad weren't progressing as well now.  
"I'm so so sorry Lo, but your mum wasn't strong enough to make it" he said.  
I felt like my whole world had come crashing down on top of me.  
"But, bu-" I sobbed. "Come here babe" joey said and I broke down into tears in his arms.  
Joey pulled us into a lying position so we were laid in the bed and I was tucked into his side with his arm around me.  
I cried for hours before I eventually fell asleep hoping when I woke up I'd get answers or better still this would all be some horrible nasty dream.

**_So Tanya died, but how?  
What do you want to see next?  
Review please._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter eight-one rule**

I woke up in the morning and I'm guessing it was pretty early because it wasn't very light outside and I couldn't hear anyone about.  
All of a sudden everything from last night came flooding back into my mind.  
My mum was dead, just like that she wasn't here no more; I was never going to see her again.  
It wasn't fair, it was almost evil. My mum had not long ago beaten cancer and now she just dies? There was nothing fair about this I relied on my mum, I needed her and now she was just gone.  
We'd lost our mum, me, abs and Oscar.  
Oh god Oscar, how do we tell a five your old little boy he's never gonna see his mummy again?

My whole body ached, I felt numb.  
My eyes were so sore were I had cried, I had cried so much last night I don't even remember falling to sleep yet I still felt my eyes fill up with tears just at the thought of my mum, I didn't think it was even possible to cry anymore.

I felt an arm tighten around me as the tears escaped and it was only then I realised that I had slept in joeys arms the whole night.  
It felt nice, I felt safe with him.  
This probably should've been awkward but it wasn't, not at all and if this was in any other situation I can guarantee I would've been excited about it.

"Morning" joey said looking down at me. "Morning" I replied to him.  
"How are you feeling? Joey asked me. I looked him in the eyes and shrugged my shoulders. I didn't want to sound like a bitch or anything because I was greatful for him being here with me but how did he think I was feeling?  
"Sorry stupid question" he said. I smiled slightly at him not quite sure what to say.  
Joey tightened his arm around me and that was enough and that was enough to let me know he was here for me.

I found myself unknowingly snuggling up to joey, lying on his chest as his arm tightened around my waist bringing my body closer and tighter against his.  
That's when I knew, I could certainly get used to waking up like this.

"We should go downstairs and find out what's happening" joey said.  
"We should but I'm good here" I said. Joey chuckled "me too babe but I think you need some answers today wether you want to hear it or not" joey said.  
I sighed knowing he was right. We both got out of bed and made our way towards the door.

"Joey?" I asked as I turned around from opening the door. "Yeah?" He said.  
"Um, thankyou for staying with me last night" I told him shyly.  
"It's okay Lo, I'd do it all over again" joey said as he put his hand on my shoulder.  
Now what did that mean? He'd do it all again if that situation happend? Or he'd do it again just so he can spend time with me in bed? It's all so confusing.  
I just smiled at him not quite sure how to reply.  
"Come on let's go down babe" joey said leading us out of the door and downstairs.

"Lo" abi said through her tears, I smiled weakly at her.  
She came over to me and hugged me, sobbing onto my shoulder.  
"It'll be okay I promise" I told her.  
I felt her nod onto my shoulder before there was a knock on the door and we broke apart.  
By the looks of things abi had spent the night on the sofa along with uncle jack.

Alice and kathy were busying themselves in the kitchen while joey went to answer the door.  
"Did you sleep okay with joey?" Uncle jack asked. I had tensed up, how was I supposed to answer that, was that a trap question?  
"I sent him up to check on you last night and told him to look after you" he said.  
"Oh erm yeah, you don't mind we were in the same bed?" I asked awkwardly.  
"No, I told him to look after you didn't I?" He said.  
"Suppose so" I answered shocked at how he was being.  
"Plus I know you have the hots for him so I figured you'd appreciate it" uncle jack smirked.  
How the hell did he know that?  
"Uncle jack! We're cousins!" I replied shocked at what he had just said.  
"So you do like him then? You didn't deny it Lo" abi said smugly.  
"What? No! What's wrong with you two? We're cousins" I told them both.  
"Yeah but it's not like you grew up together is it?" Uncle jack said.  
I wasn't expecting this conversation to go like this, not that I ever expected to have this conversation.  
"So you'd both be okay with me and joey?" I asked just wondering.  
"Yeah as long as your happy and come on he is hot" abi giggled. I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Oh so you do like him then" uncle jack said.  
"No! I was just wondering" I told him. "Sure you were" abi giggled.  
"Yeah shut up!" I quickly said as he heard joey walking back in, all of us giggling.  
Although all our faces soon dropped as we saw the police walk in behind him.

"Jack" an officer said as he shook uncle jacks hand obviously knowing him.  
"Hello Lauren, abi" Brooke said as she came to stand next to us.  
"I'm here to explain the passing of your mother" she said.  
Something tells me this was no accident, why else would the police be here?  
I nodded as Brooke went on to tell us what happend.  
It was Derek. He was so mad at me for pressing charges and blamed me for Alice wanting nothing to do with him that he decided to get revenge.  
He managed to get out of the officers hold last night while he was here and made it to the hospital in the car before the police got there.  
He pulled the wires out of the machines that were keeping m mum and dad alive causing mum to die and almost causing my dad to die but instead leaving him very weak.

The police left and nobody had said a word for twenty odd minutes. Everyone was shocked at how evil Derek had been.  
"This is all my fault" I blurted out. "Lauren don't say that" abi said.  
"I made a statement against him that he didn't like and he got revenge" I said sighing looking down at my lap.  
" no Lauren, that mans mind is twisted and he's a thug, don't let him make you think this is your fault because that's what he wants and honestly babe it really isn't, you've done nothing wrong" joey said as he kneeled on the floor in front of me. I smiled at him thankfully, "okay" I whispered.

"I'm gonna go see dad today" I said. "Say hi for me please, I'm gonna go see jay" abi said.  
"Course I will, why don't you stop with him the night?" I said.  
Abi's face lit up, back home she wouldn't be aloud to do that. "Is that okay?" Abi said looking at uncle jack.  
"Course it is sweetheart" uncle jack said and abi rushed of upstairs to get ready.

"I do have one rule though Lo, for you and abs" uncle jack said. "Which is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
"I want you girls to stay happy, it's what your mum would of wanted" uncle jack said.  
"Okay, I'm going to go get ready to see dad" I said.  
"Yeah, joey goes with you though" uncle jack said.  
"Why?" I asked. I mean I'd love him to be with me today but I'm sure joey had better things to do.  
"Because I'm looking after you branning" joey interrupted.  
"And you don't wanna go out and do something fun? Or you don't have work?" I asked hoping the answer would be no.  
"First of all hanging out with you is my kinda fun and as for work I have a weeks holiday" joey said.

I blushed as he said I was fun to be with, which unfortunately for me didn't go unnoticed by my uncle jack as he smirked and winked at me.  
"Er right, ill go get ready then" I said rushing from the room and upstairs.

A week with joey looking after me didn't sound like such a bad thing.

**_Soo there you go.  
Maybe a chapter tomorrow night but not sure.  
If you have any ideas for this story follow and tweet them to me tam356  
Please review:) and thankyou to everyone that has already reviewed._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter nine-meeting Sam**

I got ready for my day out with joey and we left the house without anymore awkwardness from uncle jack or abi.  
I was really nervous about today for some reason, I didn't want joey to think I was some lost cause who needed taking care of.  
I wanted us to be friends, actually I wanted us to be more than just friends but that was wishful thinking. Joey didn't see me like that, he didn't have those sort of feelings for me so I guess being friends/cousins was the next best thing.

"So what's your dad like?" Joey asked as we walked down the street towards the hospital bringing me out of my little thinking bubble.  
I wasn't quite sure how to answer that. Was I supposed to say what a great childhood he gave me? Because that would be a lie. Don't get me wrong I loved him but dad did a pretty bad job of bringing me up.  
He filled my head with secrets and lies since I can remember and he made me keep them secrets and lies from my mum and the rest if our family.  
Then when it did come out because eventually the truth always did come out, my family would pity me and my mum would be more ashamed of me every time.

"Er, he's alright, hot his own business" I said. "Oh yeah? What's he do?" Joey asked.  
"He owns a carlot it's called branning and son" I said.  
"Oh yeah, cool. Your dad planning on getting Oscar trained up early then?" Joey chuckled.  
I had no idea what he was talking about, how did Oscar come into this?  
"Huh?" I mumbled confused.  
"Y'know branning and son?" Joey said.  
And that's when it hit me I should've just said branning brothers which is what it is called now, dad changed it just before the accident. It was for my dad and uncle jack though, after everything Derek had done dad wanted nothing to do with him.  
Joey obviously didn't know about Bradley and I'd just put myself in a situation were I was gonna have to tell him.

"Oh, no the 'son' part resembles my older brother Bradley" I said.  
"You have an older brother? I didn't know. Maybe you could introduce us sometime?" Joey said.  
I think me taking joey to the cemetery could be a bit awkward.  
"Erm no I can't" I said.  
"Oh why not? Does he not live around here? Oh do you guys not get on?" Joey asked.  
I inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying I figure out what o say next.  
"Sorry, you can tell me to shut up if its not something you wanna talk about" joe said.  
"No it's not that, you can't meet him because, well because he's dead" I said. "Oh sorry" joey said.  
"Don't worry about it" I said.

"So what's your dad like? Not like Derek I hope?" Joey chuckled.  
"Nope nothing like Derek, he's no saint though got his downfalls, I always secretly wanted uncle jack to be my dad, he would've done a much better job" I said.  
"Surely he's not hat bad though?" Joey asked.  
"He's tore our family apart numerous times, he's made me keep secrets from my mum since I was quite young and had affair after affair" I said. "Oh" joey said.  
"Yeah so he's been an arse bu I still love him" I said.  
"Yeah course he's still your dad" joey replied.

I smiled at joey happy he understood. We walked through the hospital and up to the ward my dad was on only to find he wasn't there.  
"That's weird" I said looking around a the empty room.  
I started to panic inside, what if he hadn't made I through the night?  
I felt my hand being squeezed, I looked up at joey who smiled at me. "Something's wrong joey" I said panicking.  
"I'm sure everything's fine babe" joey said calmly.

"Lauren? You okay?" Sam asked as he entered the room we were in.  
Sam was a caretaker at he hospital also training to be some kind of nurse as he kept reminding us all.  
He also fancied abi, anyone could tell.  
Personally I thought he was a bit creepy. He was tall, pale, carrot top ginger hair and brown eyes, o and not to mention completely in love with himself.  
"Er, where's my dad?" I asked.  
"He's been moved words, he's on high risk care now. Do you want me to take you there?" He said. "Please" I replied.  
"Your uncle and sister are there too" Sam said.  
"They are?" I asked. "Yeah hey just got here in fact I've just been talking with beautiful abi" he said.  
I chuckled at him, "I, sure you have" I said.

We got to the room to find abi and uncle jack sitting with dad.  
"Alright guys? I've just bought abi in for five minutes before she goes to see jay" uncle jack said.  
"Oh going to see that boyfriend then?" Sam asked abi.  
"Ey what's the deal with him? Bit weird ain't he?" Joey whispered in my ear causing me to giggle.  
"Oh very! He fancies abi" I giggled as joey pulled a disgusted face.

"Y'know me and you would make gorgeous babies" Sam said to abi as I was talking to dad. I chocked on my drink joey had just bought me as i heard him say that, come on that was a bit forward. Joey and uncle jack saw me do that and they went into fits of laughter.  
"Er, erm I'm good with my boyfriend" abi quickly stuttered very nervously.  
"Yeah but me and you would be better together babes" Sam said.  
Abi's face was priceless, it was a mixture of emotions, she was never really any good at fighting her corner.  
Uncle jack would've normally stepped in by now but I think he was too amused by the whole thing.  
Joey was looking at Sam in disbelief but amusement too and although this was funny very funny to watch, I wasn't gonna stand here and let my little sister be traumatised by some lost cause.

"She's got a boyfriend Sam who she's very much in love with" I said. Abi smiled greatfuly at me while Sam didn't look satisfied.  
"So?" Sam said. He didn't give up easily.  
"So, you and abi? Not gonna happen sweetie" I said sarcastically. Everyone started to laugh and I felt a bit guilty, well until his next comment.  
"So me and you then?" Sam asked.  
My face literally dropped to the floor. "Excuse me?" I said.  
"Well your not exactly my type and your no abi but you'll do" Sam said.  
"I'll do?" I asked not quite believing what I was hearing.  
"Well your okay I suppose" Sam said.

Okay? Okay? Cheek. I think I was just about ready for giving him a Lauren branning hand print across his ugly face.  
I raised my eyebrow at him and was just about to ran at him but joey beat me to it.  
"Okay? She's more than okay mate, she's beautiful and it'd be a miracle for Lauren to end up with you so watch your mouth and don't speak to her like that again yeah?" Joey said pointing at him and shocking us all especially me.  
Sam nodded and walked out of the room.  
I wasn't quite sure what to make of that. All I knew was I liked it in fact I loved it, having joey stick up for me like that, well it did things to me, things it probably shouldn't have.  
"Douche" joey said as Sam walked out of the room.  
"Ha! Nice one joe" uncle jack said as he high fived joey.  
"Yeah thanks joey" I said trying to hide my blush.  
"No problem babe, I'm lookin after you aint I? Joey said. "Yeah" I giggled as he put his arm around me and pulled me into a side hug and I didn't miss the look abi and uncle jack gave each other.

"Right were off now, were are you guys going?" Uncle jack asked.  
"Well I thought you could introduce me to Oscar babe and we could take him out for the day?" Joey asked.  
How sweet was that? "Okay yeah sure" I said.  
Uncle jack smiled at us and I knew what he was thinking, he's still trying to lay Cupid.  
"Right come on we're going to walford am as well give you a lift" uncle jack said.

We all left the hospital and made our way over to uncle jacks car ready enjoy the rest of the day.

**_Soo Sam? Ha  
Please review or tweet me tam356, let me know if you have any ideas.  
Can't update till Monday now though. Working all weekend.  
I'm not sure what to do with max. Would it be really bad if I killed him off too? Let me know your thoughts._**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten- moving out**

We all said our goodbyes to each other once we got to the square, abi ran off to see jay and uncle jack said he had tuff to sort out with the gym and carlot.  
"So were is Oscar?" Joey asked.  
"He's staying with my, well our auntie carol" I said.  
"Oh the one that dropped you off at ours when you moved in?" Joey asked.  
"Yep, that's her, uptight, snobby auntie carol" I said. "Lauren" joey chuckled.  
"What? She hates me" I said and that may of sounded like an exaggeration but it wasn't.  
"Oh come on. Why do you think she hates you?" Joey asked.  
"Well I told her about everything Derek did and she didn't believe me, said I was just doing it for the attention" I said.

I never told my dad that bit, I didn't wanna be the reason he didn't talk to his sister anymore.  
"Really? I take it ou parents don't know?" Joey asked. I shook my head at him.  
"So why do you think she doesn't believe you?" Joey asked.  
"Because she thinks the sun shines out of Derek's back side, she doesn't see what everyone else sees" I said  
"Maybe now Derek's in prison she'll see him for what he really is" joey said.  
I didn't see this happening anytime soon but it was easier to just agree, save any arguments.  
"Um, maybe" I said as I knocked on auntie carols door.

Auntie carol opened the door and I cold tell she'd been crying, she didn't look to pleased to see me.  
"Lauren, what you doing here?" She asked  
"I've come to see Oscar, I'm gonna explain things to him and then me and joey are gonna take him out for the day" I said.  
"We've already made plans" she said sighing.  
Already made plans? He's my brother, I hadn't seen him for ages and our mum just died I think she could cancel a few plans.  
"Well I'm taking him out now" I said  
"Don't you think he's a but young Lauren, to be told his mums dead?" Auntie carol said.  
"No" I shrugged, getting bored now. "As long as you get what ou want though?" She said back.

That was a bit low, I'd hardly say having my mum die and having I tell my little brother he was never going to see his mummy again was getting what I want.  
"Her mum just died because her uncle killed her and now she has to tell her little brother, hardly getting what she wants" joey snapped.  
I was confused as to why he was getting so angry, it's not like she had offended him? Anyway I was greatful for the support.  
"Derek wouldn't do any of that she's lying o make him look bad" auntie carol said.  
I couldn't believe the words that were coming from her mouth, she really was too dumb to see what he was really like.  
"No he does that all by himself, Lauren's done nothing wrong" joey snapped.  
"She made vicious lies up about Derek" auntie carol snapped.  
"No I did no-" I began "carol leave her alone" uncle jack said from behind me.

"She's lying jack" auntie carol said. "No, she's told the truth carol, you know it too your just too scared to admit it" uncle jack said.  
I felt joey squeeze my hand, he made me feel so much calmer and safer with just that little bit of skin on skin contact.  
"Why don't you go inside and get Oscar sweetheart, you too joey" uncle jack said. I knew that was code for I wanna speak to your auntie carol in private, not that I cared I didn't wanna stick around for any longer than I had to.  
"Sure" I aid as I slid past auntie carol into the house, joey just behind me.

I walked down the hall way and I could see Oscar at the kitchen table with Morgan.  
I walked closer so he'd be able to see me, "I hope your behaving mr!" I said smiling.  
Oscars head snapped toward me and his eyes lit up "LOOOOO!" Oscar squealed as he sprinted towards me.  
I giggled at him as I lifted him up so I could him properly.  
He kept his arm tight around me until I tickled him so he let go.

Oscar spotted joey and kept staring at him. "Oscar" I giggled. "Do you wanna know who that man is" I asked.  
"Is he your boyfriend?" Oscar asked.  
My face went into a shocked expression as he said that til I heard joey chuckle.  
"Your not afraid to say what's on your mind are you ey?" Joey Sid poking Oscar and makin him giggle "just like your sister" he said looking at me.  
I rolled my eyes at him.  
"Oscar this is joey, he's Alice's brother" I said.  
Oscar gasped, he still remembered Alice and I knew he would love to see her again.  
"Ally?" Oscar said.  
"Yes ally" I giggled. Do you want me and joey to take you to see ally and abs later?" I asked him. Oscar gasped again nodding his head excitedly.

"When are you coming home Lo?" Oscar asked sadly.  
"Not yet baby" I said, not really wanting this conversation.  
"I miss you" he pouted "why can't we go back home with mummy and daddy" Oscar sobbed.  
"I'm sorry osc we can't" I said.  
Oscar rested his head in my shoulder and I felt bad he didn't know we no longer had a mum.  
Sighing, I rubbed m hand up and down his back.  
I felt joey kiss my head as auntie carol and uncle jack walked in.

"Right come on Oscar, time to go to the park with Morgan" auntie carol said all smiley.  
I glared at carol I already told her I was taking Oscar out today, I didn't know what her problem was.  
"Carol" uncle jack warned.  
"Loo" Oscar moaned holding onto me tightly.  
"I told you I'm taking him out today" I said.  
"Look Lauren, I'm in charge if him until your dads better" carol said.  
"Yes and he's my brother and if I wanna take him out I will alright?" I shouted. Adding volume didn't make the situation easier for anybody bu it made me feel better.

Uncle jack smiled at me as joey put his arm around my waist pulling me and Oscar closer to him in a protective manner.  
Auntie carol raised an eyebrow as he did this though.  
"Just leave her alone all she wants to do us spend some time with her brother" joey snapped.  
"What is it with you two? You need to act like your cousins not like your going out" auntie carol said.  
I couldn't believe she just said that, I needed the ground to swallow me up.  
"Oh Lauren, are you stupid? Are you two actually together?" Auntie carol asked.  
I scoffed at her she actually had no right to tell me what I was allowed to do.

" no were not but if we were it wouldn't be any of your business" joey said.  
I smiled a joey and walked past a shocked carol with Oscar.  
I put his coat and shoes on as the others came down too.  
"If you take him Lauren, don't bother bringing him back.  
How dare she put me n that position, she knew there was no more room at kathys.  
"That's sorted then Oscar can live with us" joey said cockily.  
"Joey is there room? What about your mum?" I asked.  
"Yeah abs an go in with al and Oscar can go in with you and trust me mum wont mind Lo" joey said.

I smiled widely at joey hugging him.  
"Oscar do you wanna come and live with me or do you want to stay here" I asked him.  
"You!" Oscar said. "And joey too" Oscar said looking at joey. "Yeah mate and ally and abs" joey said.  
"Can I really Lo?" Oscar asked hopefully.  
"Of course you can, how about you go and pack your things with uncle jack while me and joey go and get the rest of your things from mummy and daddy's house"  
Oscar smiled at me and hugged me as I knelt on the floor. "C'mon uncle jack" Oscar shouted as he raced up the stairs.  
Auntie carol stormed off into the kitchen and slammed the door behind her.

I turned to joey and smirked, "you sure this will be okay?" I asked.  
"Yeah and we will fetch him anew bed later" joey said "thankyou. I said truly greatful.  
"Come on let's go babe" joey said leading us out the house.  
We got back to my house and I ran all around getting everything I could think off clothes, shoes, toys, books and a photo I found if me and mum.

Uncle jack had rang to say he was coming around with the car and would beep.  
Me and joey sat at the bottom of the stairs in the house waiting for uncle jack to beep.  
"So come on then how am I doing at looking after you?" Joey asked.  
"Oh very good job" I laughed  
"We'll it was never in doubt really" joey smirked, I raised an eyebrow at him. "Very cocky joey" I giggled.  
"Yeah but you love it" joey said poking my ribs. I giggled trying to push me away "okay okay" I laughed.

I looked up at joey who was smiling at me, his eyes never leaving mine.  
He moved his head closer to mine, my back being pressed into the banister.  
My cheeks heated up as one of joeys hand found my waist gripping it, while the other tangled in my hair, his lips inches from mine.  
He pressed his warm lips onto mine softly but firm. It wasn't like any other kiss I had experienced, this kiss felt amazing.  
I moved my lips in sync with joeys, he pressed my back more into the banister as he hovered over me.  
I slid my tongue across joeys lip gainin entrance, our tongues dancing together. I pressed my lips harder against his causing a moan from joey. I smiled against his lips feeling pleased with myself.  
Uncle jacks car beeped outside and joey sucked my top lip into his mouth as he pulled away causing me to moan too.  
Joey stayed staring at me and smirking until Oscar ran through the door.  
"Come on Lo it's time to go" Oscar squealed.

I didn't know if joey was gonna regret that later, I hope not. All I knew is that was the best kiss of my life and I didn't want that to be the last time I experienced it.

**_review and let me know what you thought please.._**

**_and what do you want to happen next?_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter eleven-right or wrong**

"We're coming Oscar, go and get in the car" I told him.  
If I knew one thing I knew I was getting another kiss like that before I left this house.  
"Yeah Oscar go tell uncle jack we'll be five minutes" joey said smiling. I loved his smile, so cute.

As soon as the door closed my back was up against the wall at the bottom of the stairs, joeys body pressing into mine.  
Our lips moved together once more as we got lost in the kiss and I could honestly say I had never been kissed like this before, joey was a very good kisser.  
I felt joeys hips press against mine causing our crotches to rub against each others. I moaned into joeys mouth as his tongue swirled around my own.  
He pulled away from the kiss leaving me confused, maybe just breaking apart for air. I leant in to kiss him again but joey placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.  
"We can't Lauren" joey sighed. "What?" I asked shocked, he seemed sure a couple of minutes ago when he had me pinned onto the stairs.  
"Why not?" I asked.  
"We're cousins Lauren, we just can't" joey said.  
"I know we're cousins joey but that doesn't matter" I said. "Lauren people aren't gonna like this and yeah you might not care now but later on down the line you will care and you'll only end up getting hurt" joey said.  
"No, I don't care about any of that joey, I want you" I pleaded.  
"Well I don't want you" joey said. "Yes you do! I can tell you do, that kiss was amazing and you know it joey" I shouted at him.  
"I'm not doing this Lauren" joey shouted back. My face must of fell I thought he wanted this too.

Jokey walked out of the door, leaving me stood in the hallway..  
I felt my eyes start to fill up but I wiped my hands across my face quickly not willing them to fall, I breathed in quickly, I wasn't gonna let another guy be the reason I was upset again.  
I made my way out of the house, locking up and down to the car.

"Looo, an I sit in the front?" Oscar asked. "Hey, why don't you sit in the back with joey?" I asked hopeful.  
I didn't wanna sit next to joey all the way home, not after what just happend.  
"Noo, I wanna sit in the front" Oscar whined. "Oscar" I sighed.  
"Oh come on Lo, he's okay in the front" uncle jack said.  
I felt like I was going to burst into tears, keeping my emotions under control was harder than I thought.  
"Your mean" Oscar pouted. "Shut up Oscar!" I shouted. I felt guilty straight away, his head fell down towards the floor while joey and uncle jack just stared at me.  
"Lo, what's wrong?" Uncle jack asked. "Nothing" I replied, not wanting to get into this.  
"Has someone upset you?" He asked. "No" I replied. "Yes hey have, something's happend hasn't it?" Uncle jack asked again.  
"Ugh! No it hasn't! Ill make my own way home" I shouted as I made my way to the tube station ignoring the calls of my name from my ncle jack.

I got off the tube two stops early so I didn't have to go home straight away, I couldn't face seeing joey or uncle jack for that matter. I just needed some time on my own so I decided to go into town to get Oscar a new bed.  
I couldn't believe joey had just rejected me like that, I thought he liked me how I liked him, I couldn't have been more wrong. There was no point getting worked up though if joey didn't want me there wasn't much I could do about it.

I took my phone out of my pocket, fourteen missed calls most of them were from joey and about three of them from uncle jack. I put my phone back in my pocket deciding to ignore them.  
I made my way into the shopping centre and I was just walking past the toilets when someone tugged on my arm. I was pulled and slammed up against the wall. I opened my eyes only to see Mitch stood in front of me. He was smirking at me rather creepily, I don't know what I ever saw in him, we all make mistakes, me especially.  
"Fancy seeing you here Lauren" Mitch laughed. "Yeah well bad lucks on my side recently" I said trying to move out of his grip.  
I saw the look in mitchs eyes he wasn't pleased with what I just said but thankfully for me I wasn't scared of him.  
"Now you don't mean that do you Lauren" Mitch said raising an eyebrow.  
"Don't I?" I asked also raising an eyebrow.  
"No Lauren you don't because you and I know you want me back" Mitch said cockily.  
I scoffed, after the whole cheating thing I saw Mitch for who he really was, a mini Derek.  
"I wouldn't get back with you if I was being paid" I realised that sounded better in my head.  
Mitch laughed "y'know Lauren never had you down as a hooker" this only angered me. "You must be desperate" Mitch laughed.

I looked straight ahead past Mitch and saw Alice and joey making their way through the centre, didn't know what they were doing but luckily for me they were here.  
Joey saw me and locked eyes with me, I couldn't tell what he was feeling he looked hurt and angry.  
It was then I realised the position I was in could have looked like something it wasn't. It looked like me and Mitch were involved in a heated kissing session, something it wasn't.  
Joey shook his head at me and carried on walking with Alice.  
I knew I'd have to think fast or I'd end up here alone with this creep.  
"I must've have been very desperate to go anywhere near you" I laughed hoping to get a reaction.  
I saw the anger in mitchs eyes and I knew something was about to happen.

"Bitch!" Mitch shouted rather loudly. Joey turned around as he heard Mitch and I think he realises what was really going on.  
His mouth dropped and he came running down but the people around him were slowing him down.  
Mitch had gripped his hand around my face, digging his nails into the skin in my cheeks causing unwanted tears to fall.  
"Get off!" I shouted as my knee connected with in between his legs. Mitch bent over in pain and I took that as my chance to run but I was pulled back as he caught my arm.  
"Get off her" I heard joey shout, I think he was close now as Mitch began to panic.  
"See you around Lauren" Mitch said, he spun me around and punched me in the stomach causing me to fall to the ground as he ran off.

Joey and Alice got to me and I was on the floor on my hands and knees holding my stomach.  
"Lauren" Alice gasped. I looked up and I could only see Alice no joey.  
Alice rubbed her hand up and down my back trying to comfort me then I felt two hands grip my waist.

I opened my eyes to see joey pulling me to stand up with him, holding me tighter as I began to sway.  
"Better?" He asked.  
I looked at him and I felt my bottom lip begin to wobble and. Think he noticed too.  
I had felt like crying ever since he pulled apart from that kiss.  
"Come here babe" joey said. I fell into his open arms and sobbed not just over Mitch but everything.  
"It's okay babe I got you" joey said holding me.  
"Al go ring uncle jack to pick us up" joey said. Alice walked around the corner to try and ge some signal I think.

"I'm so sorry about earlier Lo" joey said.  
Still tight in joeys arms I began to relax a bit.  
"It's okay I get it, you don't want me" I said. "No Lauren, I do. God I want you do much"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter twelve - start over**

He wanted me? Earlier he said he didn't so what was this? This better had not be some sort of joke to calm me down.  
"But you said" I stopped not really knowing what to say, my brain was going crazy things were spinning round 100mph in there.  
"I know and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Lo, I was just.. just confused" joey said.  
"And I wasn't?" I snapped. "I'm sorry I reacted that way babe but I do want you, I swear I do" joey pleaded.  
I thought things over in my head and I could forgive the fact that he panicked.

"So what happens now?" I asked because although he admitted he wanted me, that doesn't mean he would allow it to go any further and I didn't wanna get my hopes up just incase.  
"Well I wanna be with you Lauren no matter what anyone else thinks" joey said.  
I was stunned, that's not what I thought he would say.

Joey moved us so we were sat side by side on as bench and held my hand in between his.  
"I want that too" I told him.  
Joey smiled at me and pulled me into him.  
I relaxed against him, just loving lying here with him, he made me feel happy and safe by him just being here, something I had never had before and I liked it.

"So were doing this then?" I asked joey as I looked into his eyes, removing my head of his chest.  
"We're doing this babe" joey smiled.  
I smiled at joey as he raised an eyebrow at me for permission as his face got closer to mine. I nodded my approval at him and he pressed his soft lips to mine, I moved my lips against his for the third time today.  
Joey ran his tongue across my bottom lip causing me to giggle, he took that as his chance to quickly slide his tongue into my mouth. I gasped at the contact not expecting it, he swirled his tongue with my own as I put both my arms around his neck and his hands found my waist, pulling me closer.

We were both so lost in the kiss we didn't hear Alice gasp. "I knew it!" Uncle jack said laughing. We both sprung apart and joey obviously didn't know that uncle jack had wanted us together because joeys face was a mixture of emotions and he was doing his best to avoid eye contact with uncle jack.  
I squeezed his hand in my own, feeling his nerves.

"Look me and Lauren want to be together and there's nothing anyone can say hat will change that" joey said. I smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek, loving that he was sticking up for us.  
Uncle jack chuckled at joey which confused joey, "uncle jack" I warned glaring at him. "Stop winding him up" I said.  
Uncle jack held his hands up in surrender and laughed again.  
Joey looked between me and uncle jack probably wondering what was going on.

"Uncle jack has wanted you and me together ever since he met you" I said to joey.  
"Huh?" Joey asked still confused. I noticed him scratch the back of his head and I've recognised he only does this when he's nervous.  
"You did?" Joey smiled. "Yeah your both great together and I like you" uncle jack said to joey seriously.

Joey seemed to relax more once he knew uncle jack was on our side. "And you don't mind that were related? Cousins?" Joey asked.  
"We'll it's a bit weird-" uncle jack began before I cut him off. "Uncle jack!" I snapped.  
"Come on Lo, your cousins not exactly normal is it" uncle jack replied.

Well he took a new tone, last time I checked he was the one playing Cupid.  
"If there's a point get to it" I snapped becoming frustrated, I thought he was on our side. Uncle jack raised an eyebrow in amusement "y'know she gets like this, so if you've changed your mind nows the time to say" uncle jack said to joey totally blanking me out, they both burst into laughter only annoying me further.  
If he had a new found problem with us I wanted to know now.

"Point uncle jack!" I snapped once more.  
"Alright, see what I mean joe" "uncle jack!" I warned. Uncle jack chuckled at me and I sighed he was either winding me up or just being hard work.  
"All I'm saying is its not normal but that doesn't make it wrong, you can't help who you fall for and you have to do what makes you happy in life because you never know when it may end" uncle jack said seriously this time.

I smiled at uncle jack in appreciation as joey pulled me into him kissing me on the forehead.  
"Just be warned though joey, major drama queen" uncle jack said tilting his head towards me.  
Joey laughed along with uncle jack causing me to scoff at them both. "Yeah I noticed that as soon as she walked through the door the first day we met" joey laughed.

Alice came over to me and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to stand. "Shopping while these two be sexist?" Alice said glaring at joey. I giggled and we both began to walk away.  
"Ey were you going?" Joey shouted.  
"Oh you know just gonna do some drama queen stuff" I shouted back smirking as joeys face fell.  
I turned back around and joey and uncle jack weren't too far behind us. We had them were we wanted them really.

"So you and joey?" Alice asked as we walked in front. I was wondering when she was going to ask, she hadn't said a word yet and I didn't know how she was going to react.  
"Er yeah are you okay with that, I know it must be a bit weird for you" I said.  
"It's not that, I'm happy for you I really am, it's just a lot to take in" Alice said. "It's a shock for you" I said trying to see it from her point of view.  
"Not really me abs and uncle jack have talked about it a lot" Alice giggled. "Oh you too then?" I giggled along with her.

Alice pulled a guilty expression but I'm just glad she wasn't freaked out by it really.  
"We'll you two flirt a lot it's hard not to notice how much you like each other" Alice giggled.  
"Oi, I do not flirt!" I laughed. I did admire joey quite a lot from afar though; I didn't flirt with him though, not that I'm aware of anyway.

"You gonna wait for us or what?" Joey said as they caught up with us. Joey snuck his hand in to mine, entwining them as we carried on walking.

We all went and picked oscars bed out, I decided to get him a red racing car bed which I knew he would love, plus I felt really bad for shouting at him earlier.

We all got into uncle jacks car to go home, today had been a long stressful day.  
Alice sat in the front talking to uncle jack about joining the police force much to joeys dismay. I thought it was brilliant, Alice would make a great police woman.  
Joey was just about to interrupt Alice's conversation and have his own opinion so I nudged his knee with my own.

Joey smiled at me and gave up to interrupt them, I rested my head on his shoulder just loving being able to be like this with him.  
Joey leant down and pressed his lips to my ear "I promise tonight we will have some me and you time babe" he said then pecked my neck with his lips.  
He placed his lips on mine softly and moved them against my own as I reciprocated until we were broken apart by Alice. " do not do that in front of me, ew!" Alice said.  
I giggled and buried my head into joeys chest. "Later babe" I whispered.

And I was pretty sure I was gonna have a great night, just me and joey; together.

**Review please.. Updating again tomorrow:))**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter thirteen - alone**

Joey had managed to get everyone out of the house tonight, I don't know how he did it but he did.  
Kathy had got a date tonight anyway which me and Alice got mega excited about when she told us. We had tried to get some information out of her but she wouldn't tell us incase she 'jinxed' it. Joey got all grossed out over it begging us to stop talking about his mum going on a date. So kathy left for her date with me and Alice none the wiser to where she was going or who she was going with. Alice did suggest we follow her which had me in giggles but joey had already put a stop to that offer as soon as Alice suggested it.

Kathy was quite shocked at our confession of telling her me and joey were dating but as soon as we told her how we felt she was okay. Then she saw how we were with each other and kathy and Alice both went into girly mode.

Uncle jack had dropped us off home and gone back to walford, so he wasn't a problem either. Alice was taking Oscar to see a movie after she got really grossed our by joey and no longer wanted to spend the evening in the house. Joey had been dropping hints at Alice ever since we got back, suggesting that we needed alone time together.

Alice rushed around getting ready while I got Oscar ready in my room and joey was in his room building oscars new bed which would be moved to my room later tonight.  
I had apologised to Oscar for shouting at him earlier but being the happy little lad he is, he wasn't even bothered anymore and was none the wiser what happend earlier now.

"Right little man, your ready to go, now make sure your a good boy for ally yeah" I told him.  
"Can I have ice cream too?" He asked cheekily. "Oh I don't know, maybe if your a really good boy ally will take you for ice cream after the movie" I said.  
"And if your an extra good boy, you can have your present when you get back" I said.  
Oscar gasped and jumped on the spot. "I've got a present? What is it? Can I see?" He asked quickly.  
I giggled at him as I fastened his coat and kissed his cheek, he was probably gonna annoy Alice about this all night now.  
"No, you can have it when you get back but only if your a good boy for ally" I told him. "I'll be extra good Lo" Oscar said.

I looked up to see joey standing in the doorway watching us. "What you smiling at?" I giggled as I stood up and walked to the door with Oscar.  
"Your good with him" joey said staring at me and tucking some loose hair behind my ear.  
I got lost for a moment leaning into his touch and smiling at him. Joey brought his lips down onto mine, I responded straight away.  
"Lauren, Lauren!" Oscar said breaking the moment. Joey groaned and I smiled onto his lips, I pecked his lips once more before pulling away.  
"Yeah Oscar" I said. "I though you said joey wasn't your boyfriend? Why are you kissing him?" Oscar asked.

I didn't want to label joey as my boyfriend because I didn't know if he would be alright with that yet.  
I looked at joey and raised an eyebrow hoping he could explain this one.

"Hey mate, you know how at auntie carols we said I wasn't Lauren's boyfriend?" Joey said to Oscar.  
Oscar seemed to think about this for a minute but then nodded at joey.  
"Well me and your sister went shopping for your present and we changed our minds" joey said.  
"Lo? Why did you change your mind?" Oscar asked.  
I kneeled on the floor to Oscar and joeys level "I spent some time with joey and I changed my mind because I like him and want him to be my boyfriend" I said. Oscar smiled at me and I think it finally sunk in for him.  
"Is that okay?" I asked. "Yeah, can I go to Alice now?" He asked.  
"I'm right here Oscar" Alice said from the doorway "lets go then" she said to Oscar.  
"Bye bye Lo, bye bye joey" Oscar shouted as he ran out of the room.  
"See ya later Al" I chuckled as she went after him.

Once I heard the door shut I started to feel really nervous, I don't know why I just couldn't help it.  
Alice has told me joeys had a lot of girlfriends, what if I don't live up to his expectations?

"Babe" joey asked. "Sorry what?" I asked. "You okay babe?" Joey asked.  
I knew he could tell something was wrong but I was hardly gonna say I'm scared of us being alone because I didn't think I was good enough for him.  
"Yeah I'm fine" I said forcing a smile. Joey took my hand and lead us over to the bed sitting down so we were side by side.  
"Babe, what is it?" He asked. "Seriously it's nothing" I said looking down.  
"Is it me? Have you changed your mind?" He asked. "What? No!" I said back shocked he could think that.  
"Then what Lauren?" He asked again. He seemed to be getting frustrated with me as I still hadn't told him what was wrong.

"You know what Lauren? Fine? This is obviously not what you want" joey said, storming out of the room and slamming the door. I looked up in shock, that was definitely not what was wrong.  
I froze up and cursed myself for not being able to answer him before he left.  
How could he think this isn't what I want?

I moved to the top of my bed and brought my knees up to my chest as a sob escaped my lips.  
I put a pillow on my knees and buried my face into it as I continued to cry.  
I'd already pushed joey away and we hadn't even been together a day.

"Lauren?" Joey said from the door way.  
I buried my head into the pillow more so my face wasn't on show, i didn't want him to see my like this.  
I felt the bed dip down and knew he wasn't going to leave me alone.  
"I didn't mean to make you cry babe" he said stroking my hair.  
"Something's obviously wrong Lo, just talk to me" joey said.  
"I can't" I sobbed, my face still being forced into the pillow.  
"Babe please, your worrying me" joey said.

I removed my face off the pillow and looked at joey, his eyes looked pained and I felt bad that I had done that to him.  
"I-I'm I'm so- I'm sor" joey pulled me into a hug before I could attempt to finish what I was trying to say.  
"You have no need to be sorry babe"  
I ended up so I was sat on joeys lap with my arms around my his neck, crying into his neck as he held onto me tightly reassuring me it was all okay no matter what.

I had been sat in joeys knee for about twenty minutes, I had my face stuffed into his neck and my arms around his body.  
Joey took my hands in to his, entwining them.  
"Are you gonna talk to me now?" Joey asked as he moved my face so I was looking at him.  
I sighed knowing I was gonna have to talk to him after I just made a big deal out of everything.  
"Your gonna think I'm stupid" I sighed.  
He gripped the top of my legs, making me shiver at only his touch and he spun me around so I was still sat on his lap but I was facing him and my legs were wrapped around his waist.

"Lo, I'd never think that" joey said. "You might once I tell you" I said. I promise you i won't" joey said back.  
I nodded at him and he placed his hand on the back of my head, pulling me forward until our lips connected in a short but sweet kiss.

"I know you've had a lot of girlfriends before" I told him. "Is that what's bothering you?" Joey asked.  
"No what's bothering me is Alice told me they were all really pretty and blonde and really great girlfriends" I said taking a breath

I risked a glance up at joey who hadn't responded yet. I knew my eyes had started to fill with unwanted tears but I didn't care about that I just cared about joeys reaction now.  
I dropped my head down so I wasn't looking at his face anymore. I felt joey lift my chin with his thumb and finger and he wiped away loose tears that had fell onto my cheek.

"Don't compare yourself to them your nothing like them" joey said. This didn't help me, not at all.  
"That's what I was afraid of" I admitted to him.  
"Your a hundred times more beautiful than any of those other girls Lo" joey said.  
I could feel my cheeks heating up and joey chuckled as he noticed too, causing me to smile at him.  
"But you like blonde girls" I asked.  
"Yeah blondes are my usual type because their pretty but your beautiful" joey admitted.  
"Anyway I didn't go for you because of what you look like" he said. "You didn't?" I asked confused.

Joey cupped my cheek stroking his thumb over it.  
"No, I mean your looks are a bonus but I want to be with you for you not because of how you look" he said.  
He smiled at me kissing my cheek as I blushed once more.  
My face broke out into a smile and I began to relax more.  
"Hug?" Joey asked, smiling his cute smile. "Hug" I replied falling into his open arms.  
I sighed relaxing into him feeling completely comfortable with him now.

Smiling to myself I got as close to joey as my body would allow, enjoying our moment.

**Please review, either tweet me tam356 or leave a review on here if you have any ideas.  
No updates til Monday.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter fourteen - together**

Me and joey had stayed cuddled up to each other for about twenty minutes before we decided we should move. After my mini breakdown we both had decided that if there was ever anything worrying us, we would talk about it and not ignore it.  
I didn't want me and joey to have a relationship like my parents, built on lies because they couldn't communicate with each other.

We had opted for a film night in my room for the rest if the night, this way we still got to spend that alone time together and it also meant I got to spend the night in joeys arms which didn't sound like such a bad plan to me.

"I hope your joking joey" I said raising an eyebrow. Joey chuckled at me and he obviously found it funny because it took him a while to stop laughing.  
"Joey!" I shouted. "Come on babe it'll be fine, sit down" he said still chuckling to himself.  
He had picked paranormal activity to watch, very romantic right?  
Personally I knew he had only picked this film because he knew I'd be cuddled up to him all night.

I pouted my lips at him as he was obviously not going to change his mind about this. He came over and kissed my pouted lips as he chuckled.

He took my hands and led me over to the bed, we both got in and I layed my head on joeys chest as his arms held me tightly against him.

We were only about ten minutes into the film when I quickly gasped and stuffed my head into joeys neck. That happened a lot through the film and joeys response was to just laugh at me.

"Joey! It's not funny, this is disturbing" I whined at him. "I'm sorry babe, come here" joey said as he turned the film off. I smiled my thanks at him.

Joey pulled me flat on top of him and cupped my cheeks with both hands bringing my lips down onto his. Our lips met and I groaned at how soft and warm his were against mine.  
I moved my lips against joeys as my hands entwined at the back of his neck while his hands were gripping my waist pulling me closer to him and by accident or not causing our crotches to rub together.

I moaned into joeys mouth and he slid his tongue in, our tongues danced together and joey flipped us over so he was on top of me now, our lips staying connected.

We regretfully pulled apart as we needed to take some air. Our breathing was heavy as we stared at each other. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pound out of my chest.  
I knew what I wanted to happen next and I'm pretty sure joey wanted the same thing, I could see the lust in his eyes.

"Do you want to?" Joey asked. It's like this man could read my mind. I nodded enthusiastically and joey pressed his lips to mine again only this time it was with a lot more force.  
I reciprocated with just as much force back.

I placed my hands on joeys chest as his hands tangled in my hair, we broke the kiss as I lifted joeys T-shirt from his body and throwing it on the floor.  
Joey stood up and removed his jeans and I let my eyes wander over his body and what a fine body it was.

Joey saw me and smirked and I'm pretty sure my cheeks were glowing right now I was blushing that much.  
Joey pulled me up to stand with him, his arms going around my waist as he pulled me into a soft kiss. "You have too many clothes on babe" joey said smiling. I stepped up on my toes so I could reach his ear whispering "I was waiting for you to take them off". Joeys eyes grew darker as he smirked down at me "you minx" he said.

Joey took my top over my head and his fingers trailed up my sides as they did causing goosebumps to appear wherever he had touched.  
I undid my jeans and pulled them off so I was just stood in my underwear.

"Joey!" I shrieked as he lifted me up into his arms. Joey chuckled and then gently laid me down on the bed hovering over me again.  
He brought his lips to mine in a soft kiss while quite perfectly unclasping my bra.

I removed it from my body and threw it to the floor with the rest of the clothes.  
Joey took my left breast into his mouth whilst his hand played with my other. I moaned at his touch as I tangled my hands in his hair, squirming underneath him. After nearly bringing me to an early orgasm joey stopped and removed my knickers where he smirked at me already being wet from his ministrations.

He threw my knickers onto the floor whilst he also did the same with his boxers.  
He hovered over me once more and I pulled his face down into a heated kiss. My hips bucked against his as he but my bottom lip causing our crothches to rub together more harder this time.

"Need you joey, now." I panted. joey smiled and placed his cock at my entrance before pushing slowly into me. We both moaned at the feel if becoming one for the first time.  
We had started of at a steady paste only for us to get faster and harder, joey was quite the expert lover.  
It wasn't long before our orgasms approached us, mine washing over first then joeys after.  
Joeys body collapsed on top of mine and we stayed that way waiting to get our breaths back.

"That was so amazing" I giggled. "That was-" joey began but was cut off by Alice bursting into the room.  
I gasped as Alice's eyes widened and I did my very best to cover our naked bodies up with the sheets.  
"Alice!" Joey shouted. "Ew ew! No! Ew!" Alice shouted leaving the room. I looked at joey and I think he was just as embarrassed as me.  
"I just came to tell you uncle jack is on his way n to see you right now Lo" Alice shouted through the door. "And I knew you'd be doing something like this so I wanted to warn you" Alice said. I gasped and my eyes widened. Me and joey both jumped out of bed and got changed in record speed as uncle jack ran through the door.

"Lo, come on hospital now! It's your dad" uncle jack said.

**So what do you thinks going in with max? **

**Sorry for the wait I just got busy with work and stuff.**

**The jauren stuff this week though? He did the hair thing:D  
Please review:))**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter fifteen - falling apart**

My body came to a stand still, I didn't know how to feel. I needed to know what had happened or was happening but at the same time I'm not sure I wanted to know.  
"Why? What's happened?" I asked in no more than a whisper.  
"I'm not sure darling, lets just o to the hospital yeah" uncle jack said looking at me sympathetically.  
I nodded at him and got my bag and stuff from around the room while everybody else left.

I felt a hand on my back and knew it was joeys. "It'll be okay babe" joey said as he pulled on my hand and turned me around.  
I didn't look him in the eyes because I knew I'd break down. "You don't know that" I said looking down.  
Joey lifted my chin with his finger so I was forced to look at him "I know that our gonna be alright no matter what babe because you are strong" joey said, his eyes never leaving mine.  
I smiled at him, trying my best not to let any tears fall.  
Joey tucked a loose bit of hair behind my ear, stroking my face softly. "Babe it's okay to cry, you need to let it out" he said.  
"I can't cry I have to be strong for abi and Oscar" I said.  
"I understand that babe, I do but you need to look after yourself too" he said.  
I shrugged my shoulders in response, Oscar and abi were my main concern, it's my job to look after them now.

"Okay fine but when it's just me and you, you let me look after you, okay?" He said. I nodded my approval and smiled at him.  
"Now, come here" joey said, I fell into his open arms and buried my face into his neck while breathing in deeply trying to steady my emotions.  
I kept my arms around joeys neck while his arms pulled my waist tight to his.  
I would much rather stay here than have to go to the hospital to hear something I didn't wanna hear.

"Lo, darling we need to go" uncle jack said from the doorway.  
We broke apart from the hug and joey took my hand leading me out of the house with uncle jack following.

The journey to the hospital was pretty quiet. Me and joey went with uncle jack while Alice and abi took Oscar in Kathy's car.  
I felt joey squeeze my knee every so often while our other hand was entwined. I laid my head on his shoulder, I was so nervous about what could happen today.

We all walked to were my dads ward was and waited in the guest area for a doctor to come to us.  
When the doctor did eventually come out he had no emotion on his face so either he was a miserable person in general or he was trying to keep the emotion of his face.  
That's how I knew what was coming next, he was gonna tell me my dad was dead or dying.

I didn't hear much of the conversation it was all just a blur, I got some bits but after the sentence "mr branning, your father only has a hour at the most left" I didn't really listen much after that.  
I didn't even acknowledge joey trying to talk/comfort me and failing.

The next thing I knew I was being pulled into my dads room by Oscar and abi to say our goodbyes, something I didn't wanna be doing.  
Dad was awake when we got in there to my surprise and I knew this was only going to make it harder to accept that very soon I would no longer have any parents.  
Dad looked terrible, paler than usual if that was possible he had dark rings fond his eyes and bruises and cuts from the accident.

"How's my babies?" Dad asked.  
The doctor had already told my dad what had happened with Derek and about mum, he also knew he only had a short time left too.  
I could tell he was putting a brave face on for us, especially Oscar.  
Abi left with Oscar after she said goodbye to dad and she went to explain stuff to Oscar outside.  
Me and dad talked about a whole load of stuff, my promise to always look after abi and Oscar. Dad had got uncle jack to sort out the house so it was left to me and abi and when oscars old enough the business would go to him but until then uncle jack would handle it all.

Dad wasn't to happy about me and joey when I first told him which if I'm honest gutted me. Uncle jack came in and had a chat with dad whilst I was till in the room. He explained how good and right we are together. Dad still wasn't too convinced so uncle jack brought joey into meet him which shocked me and made me very uncomfortable. This was hardly the normal way for your boyfriend to meet your dad. Most people's boyfriend wouldn't be their cousin and their dads wouldn't be dying. It turned out dad and joey got on like an house on fire, dad eventually told me he was just worried that joey would be the same as Derek which he was most definitely not.

I didn't say goodbye because I found it too hard so we just exchanged 'love you's'. I kissed him on the cheek as we were leaving as a sign of my goodbye to him. "I love you daddy" I said in a whisper trying to hold back a sob. "I love you too my beautiful little girl" dad said back. I smiled at him praying I wasn't going to cry in front of him.  
"Look after my baby, joey" dad said. "There's nothing more I'd want to do" joey said, entwining his hand with mine.  
Dad smiled at us as joey led us out of the room.

The foot was barely closed when I heard the beeping of the machines go off, letting us know that his life had just ended.  
My heart sank and I felt like my whole world was falling apart, I'd lost both parents in the space of a week but I knew my dad had gone knowing we were all happy. Thanks to Derek my mum never got that chance.

Jay had got to the hospital just as dads machine had beeped, he heard it as soon as he walked through the doors. He rushed over to abi and she broke down in his arms.  
I told jay to take abi with him for a couple of days, it's were she'd feel most comfortable.  
Uncle jack to abi and jay back to the square while Kathy took me joey Alice and Oscar back home.

I sat in the living room explaining as best as I could to Oscar about mum and dad and I think he understood.  
"Hey do you want your present now?" I asked him trying to cheer him up a bit.  
"Yeah" Oscar giggled.  
Joey had been putting oscars bed in his old room as joey had opted for sharing with me now that we were officially together.  
Alice had put all oscars thing in his room, toys ect while kathy sorted mine and joeys room out.  
Me and joey now had his double bed in our room and my single bed was in oscars room as a spare.

"Ready, open your eyes" I said. "Wow" Oscar gasped "is this all for me?" He asked.  
"It sure is bud" I giggled at him.  
"I love you" Oscar screamed. "I love you too" I told him as he jumped up and down attempting to hug me. "Now are you gonna go to sleep and try your new bed out?" I asked him. Inge didn't even answer me but ran around getting ready for bed.  
I got Oscar settled and he was asleep almost straight away.

I made my way into my room and I leant against the door closing my eyes and sighing. I jumped as I felt joey kiss my cheek, I didn't expect him to be in the room.  
"You gonna let me look after you now?" Joey asked. My eyes had already started to water from the moment my eyes connected with his. My bottom lip began to wobble and a sob escaped my lips.  
Joey quickly pulled me into a hug as I continued to cry.

Everything else was just a blur because the next thing I knew I was in bed under the covers with joeys T-shirt on.  
Joey had his hand laid across my waist and he was staring me in the eyes. It wasn't until I came out of my day dream that I noticed.  
"Thankyou" I said. "It's okay babe" joey said back.  
"I mean it I can't thank you enough for looking after me" I told him. "I'll always look after you because-" joey trailed off. "Because what?" I asked confused. "Because I love you" joey said the most shy I had ever seen him. My face broke out into a smile and it felt so long since I had smiled like that even though it would've only have been earlier on tonight when I was with joey.  
"I love you too" I smiled.

Joey placed his lips on mine in a soft lingering but very passionate kiss, I fell asleep almost straight away because even though my life was falling apart my new life was only just beginning**.**

**so what did you think? I'm not sure if I should've killed max off or not now ha?**

**anyway please please if you read this can you review so I know what your thoughts are? Thankyou.**

**im working long hours all weekend so no updates till Monday at the earliest, sorry xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Short chapter for the weekend:) enjoy!**

**Chapter sixteen - meeting joey**

I woke up the next morning to joey pecking my lips and I have to say I haven't woke up that happy in a while.  
I let out a giggle as he continued to kiss me. "Morning beautiful" he said. And it doesn't matter if you don't consider yourself beautiful it still makes your day when your called that.  
I smiled at joey and turned onto my side so I was facing him fully.  
I cupped his cheek, bringing his face forward and lowering his lips onto mine. I smiled into the kiss as I remembered last night joey had told me he loved me.

I pulled away from the kiss, back into my previous position as joey entwined one of our hands together.  
It was the that everything came rushing back to me. My face must of totally dropped because joey had a look of concern on his face.  
"I'm fine" I said smiling trying to convince him. "No your not and you have good reason not to be too" he said stroking my cheek.  
I sighed to myself, there was no logic in hiding how I feel from joey when he was the one person who I could open up to.

"It's just gonna be hard to get over" I said. "Babe you'll never get over loosing your parents your just gonna have to learn to cope" he said.  
I nodded at him knowing he was right. "What if I don't know how to cope?" I asked. "You'll get through it I promise, you have me and I'm bit going anywhere" he said.  
I smile aft him slightly he really was great and he always knew the right things to say to make me feel better.  
"Come here" he said pulling me into him so I was laying my head on his chest. He stroked my hair as I drew patterns on his chest, loving being able to be here with him.

We were that much in our own world we didn't hear the bedroom door open. Before we knew it Oscar was jumping on our bed excitedly while making car noises.  
"Time to get up! Vroom! Vroom!" Oscar shouted before jumping off the bed and running down the stairs.

I looked at joey and we both burst into laughter "take it he liked his new bed then?" Joey chuckled. "What makes you think that?" I giggled. "You fancy being sarcastic then today babe?" Joey asked smirking.  
"You love it" I stated. "I love you more" joey said as he brought our lips together, I reciprocated straight away and joey pulled my body flush against his.  
"Vroom! Vroom!" Oscar shouted as he ran around our room.  
"Killing the mood there mate" joey whispered sighing into my ear. I giggled before jumping out if bed and taking Oscar downstairs for breakfast.

We all sat and had breakfast together but everyone was that busy we didn't get much chance to talk. Joey was taking work calls as he was back there soon and Alice and Kathy were leaving for work.

"Babe I know you probably don't wanna hear this but you need to start thinking about funeral arrangements" joey said as I was getting Oscar some clothes out.  
I sighed knowing I couldn't avoid this for much longer, I had to sort something out sooner or later.  
"I don't even know where to start joey" I said my voice cracking as I did.  
"Ey, it's okay" he said rushing over to me. "Come here" he said and I fell into his open arms.  
"I don't even know what I'm supposed to do" I told him.  
"Oh babe, how about I get my mum and uncle jack to organise it all and you can just pick the music?" He asked.  
I took my head of his shoulder and looked up at him. "Do you think they'll mind?" I asked.  
Didn't want to be a problem to them especially not Kathy, I didn't want her thinking I was a pain.  
"No not at all, ill go ring mum now and you ring abi to come over, maybe your friends too?" He said.

I smiled up at him he really was so thoughtful. "I love you" I told him hoping that would show how much he meant to me. "I love you more" he said as he kissed my forehead.  
Joey went downstairs and made his phone call while I made mine too asking abi, Whitney and Lucy to come over.

The door went about fourth minutes later and it was only then I realised I was gonna have to tell Whitney and Lucy about me and joey, I completely forgot they didn't know about us.  
I opened the door and was pounced on by the girls, abi not here yet.  
"Hi girls" I said.  
"I've missed you so much babe" Whitney said. "Yeah where have you been?" Lucy asked.  
I giggled and was just about to reply when joey came around the corner.  
"Babe mum said its oka- oh hi girls" joey said as he spotted Whitney and Lucy.  
I didn't miss the full body sweep Lucy gave to joey either. I was gonna have to put her straight before she got her claws stuck in.

This was going to be a very long day.

**_Review please! Xx_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter seventeen - friends?**

We were all sat in the living room chatting about everything. Whitney was really amazing about everything with mum and dad and about all the stuff with Derek and Mitch too, she was really supportive.

Lucy didn't really pay any attention to a thing I was saying, she was too busy trying to flirt with joey, not that he noticed her.

She kept letting out the most ridiculous giggle whenever joey said something remotely funny, in fact he only at move on his chair and she would fucking giggle.

Me and Whitney kept looking at Lucy and giving her 'the' look which she seemed to keep ignoring. Anyone could tell she was flirting, with my boyfriend might I add and that's not okay with me, not at all.

If Lucy got confused at any point she would just smile and flick her hair over her shoulder, I mean seriously? Nothing like playing the desperate bimbo card. Well she didn't need to play it really because she was a bimbo and probably desperate too.

Lucy flicked her hair once more when joey said he had always dated blondes, Whitney shook her head in disbelief while I glared at her. Joey noticed me doing this too and chuckled to himself.

"So joe-" Lucy began but I cut her off. The cow was already silently flirting with my boyfriend I wasn't stupid enough to give her the chance to talk to him too.

"Actually me and joey have something to tell you" I said. Lucy scrunched her face up, obviously pissed off I had interrupted her trying to talk with joey, this caused me to smirk a little. She really shouldn't do that, it makes her face look ugly.

"What?" Lucy sighed, like she was bored of me already.  
"Me and joey, were together" I said quite confidently. It was silent for a couple of seconds, a mixture of emotions flashing across Whitney and Lucy's faces.

"Your cousins" Lucy said. I rolled my eyes at her. Yeah because I didn't know that, mrs obvious.  
"Oh really? I'm sorry I didn't realise" I gasped. I turned to joey so we were face to face now. "Joey what are we gonna do? We're cousins?" I said trying to be extra sarcastic just to get on her nerves.

"Lauren! I'm serious, your cousins you can't date each other" Lucy said. "Yes they can and they are" abi said from the doorway. I smiled at her in appreciation.  
Lucy raised an eyebrow at abi before turning back to me again, watching in disgust as joey entwined our hands together.

"Look, me and joey are together wether your happy with that or not. Our family are okay with it and we love each other, that's all that matters to us" I said.  
Joey squeezed my hand as I finished talking.

"So you love her?" Whitney asked joey. "More than anything" he replied.  
"We'll that's that then, I'm on board" Whitney said. I smiled at her and threw a thankyou her way really appreciating it, deep down I really wanted Whitney to be okay with this, she was my best friend.

"You sure your okay with us?" I asked Whitney, just to make sure. "Yes babe!" Whitney giggled. "As long as your happy" Whitney said. "Yeah as long as your happy" Lucy mumbled with a small smile on her face which if you asked me I'd say it was forced.

Everyone's head snapped up to Lucy's who looked uncomfortable. "So your okay with us?" I asked. "Yeah course" she said.  
I felt confused and by the look on abi's face she felt the same.

Something didn't seem right here, Lucy never just accepted something she didn't agree with and I could tell she didn't agree with this.  
"Right" I replied unsure on how to feel.

"Yeah well we should get off" Lucy said. Finally I thought, I couldn't cope with her mixed signals for much longer.  
"Yeah see you at the funeral babe" Whitney said getting up to hug me, my heart sank as she brought it up and it just made me remember everything that was going on.  
I hugged her back, Lucy already at the front door without a goodbye.

"You look after her for me" Whitney said glaring at joey. "Of course" joey said as he pulled me into him and kissed my cheek dramatically. Both me and Whitney giggled then we walked to the front door.

I shut the door and turned to joey who seemed calm. "That went well" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him not quite believing what I was hearing. "What?" He said.

"Joey, are you blind or something? Lucy obviously wasn't okay with us" I said.  
"Babe, so what. She doesn't matter" he said. "What if she tries to come between us?" I asked him sighing.  
"That's not gonna happen, what's the worst she can do?" Joey asked.

That was just it though, what is the worst she could do? A fair bit of damage I'd say.  
Lucy Beales mind worked in manipulative ways and if she wanted something to happen, it would happen.

I needed to protect and mark what was mine so she knew to stay away.  
I was gonna have to keep my eyes wide open whenever she was around.

_There was no way she was taking joey away from me, he was mine._

**There you go:) can you all please please review!  
What do you wanna see happen next? Xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter eighteen- saying goodbye**

On the days after I had told Lucy and Whitney about me and joey I was so nervous. I don't know if it was because it was getting closer to mum and dads funeral or the whole Lucy thing, both I guess.

It's just, anybody could see Lucy wanted joey, she was making a fool of herself whilst trying to flirt with him and if Lucy wanted something she usually got it.

There was no way she was getting joey though, not in a million years. Joey is the best thing that has happend to me for a while, in fact he's the best thing that has ever happend to me.

Joey had been assuring me that there was nothing Lucy could do to come between us., I still wasn't sure though, joey didn't know how Lucy's mind worked.

I woke up today feeling a lot worse than the past couple of days. I wasn't even thinking about Lucy, not really, I had bigger problems today. Today was the ay I was saying goodbye to my mum and dad, it was their funeral.

I found myself sat at the kitchen table all ready to go before anyone else was even awake. I didn't get any sleep last night anyway so I just got up and got ready.  
I had even cleaned all of the downstairs to kathy, I did that; clean when I get nervous.

I sat back at the table with a strong coffe, sighing to myself when I had nothing else to do. I was hoping to keep myself busy because if I'm busy I don't have time to think about everything.

"Hey sweetheart your up early" kathy said, walking into the kitchen. I looked up and smiled at her "yeah I couldn't sleep" I said. "You cleaned up?" She smiled. "Er yeah, I clean when I'm nervous and I guess you could say I'm nervous today" I said staring into my mug.

Kathy stopped what she was doing and sat on the chair beside me taking my hand in hers. "Oh darling, everything will be okay today, it'll be hard but you'll get through it" she said. "I'm just scared" I admitted. "I know darling but you have joey and I know he'll look after you" she said. I smiled to yield knowing she was right.

"Y'know your eyes light up as soon as his names mentioned" kathy said. I knew I was blushing but I couldn't help it this was embarrassing and I didn't know what to say back to her. "But whenever your name is mentioned his eyes light up too and whenever your not here your all he talks about" kathy said.

My heart warmed inside, I honestly did love him.  
"I'm the same" I giggled. "And that's why you'll get through today because joey will be there for you" she said. I smiled at her thankful for her support.  
She pulled me into a hug which I greatfuly accepted. My mum could never be replaced but kathy was a great mother figure.

"Ey, don't go telling her that she'll be winding me up later" joey chuckled from the doorway.  
Kathy cleared her throat at joey "eaves dropping joe?" She asked. "No" joey smirked.  
"Of course, right ill leave you to it" kathy said leaving the room.

"How are you babe?" He asked. "I'm fine" I said hoping to convince him. He didn't say anything back he just walked over to me, scooped me into his arms and sat on the chair with me soi was in his arms and on his knee.  
I buried my face into his neck and just let the tears fall.  
"Let it all out babe" joey told me.

he held me by my waist and stroked my hair until I had calmed down.  
After I had stopped cryin I just laid my head on joeys shoulder, relaxing with him.  
Joey moved his head to rest against mine so our foreheads were touching.  
I entwined one of our hands together whilst I rested my other at the back of his head. "I love you" he to,d me staring me in the eyes.  
I smiled at him and brought his lips onto mine.

Joey reciprocated the kiss, moving his lips against mine. He squeezed my bum causing me to giggle resulting in him being able to slide his tongue into my mouth.  
Our tongues moved together and I put more force into the kiss, causing a groan from joey.

I flipped my legs either side of the chair so I was straddling him now. I out my arms around his neck and he pulled me closer to him by pulling on my waist, us both groaning as our crotches rubbed together.

His hand found my breast as we continued to began massaging my breast while kissing m neck too, I tried to quieter my moans by biting m lip.

"Loooo!" Oscar shouted from upstairs, joey groaned and buried his face into my neck. I laughed at him as he did this. "Later baby, I promise" I whispered to him, his head shot up and he smirked at me. "Think you can last that long?" I asked. "For you? I can try" he smirked.

I giggled climbing off him and upstairs to find Oscar. Around an hour later we were all ready to go.  
"Babe no worrying about Lucy okay?" Joey said.  
"Why would she worry about Lucy?" Alice asked. I explained everything t Alice Bout what happend with Lucy and to say she wasn't happy was an understatement.

"You don't like Lucy?" Joey asked Alice. "No and if she starts anything today ill make sure she knows it too" Alice grumbled. "No you won't lady, best behaviour please" kathy said.  
"Fine" Alice grumbled, us chuckling at her.

Everyone turned up to the funeral family, friends work colleagues ect. They were all really supportive towards me and abi. I hadn't spoken to Lucy yet only a few glances but I had noticed she kept staring at joey.  
When would she get the hint.

I got through the service without breaking down, I couldn't say the same for abi. I got joey to take her home and Oscar too, that was a after a lot of persuading that I'd be fine for a couple of minutes.  
We only lived at the top of the street so it wasn't far.

As joey left the whole thing finished and everybody made their way out of church, saying goodbye to me as they did.  
They were all going to the vic but I opted for a day at home with joey, today had already been tough enough.

"You seen Luce?" Whitney asked me Alice and kathy as we made our way out of church.  
"Not since earlier why?" I asked. I had a feeling Lucy was up to something and I didn't like it.  
"Y'know she doesn't agree with you and joey right?" Whitney said. "Figured" I mumbled back.  
"You don't think she would make a move do you? I asked. "I wouldn't put it past her" she said.  
"Me either but no way would joey allow that, he loves Lauren" Alice said.  
"Let's go home, I trust joey, come on" I told them.

We all walked to the top of our street and I stopped dead in my tracks as my worst fears were confirmed.

**Review please!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter nineteen - the fight**

"Joey!" Alice shouted. Joey broke the kiss and turned around to face us all. His face fell as he saw the four of us stood there watching him kiss Lucy.

His eyes connected with my already watery ones. There was no way I was gonna cry in front of Lucy though, I wasn't gonna let her see she had got to me. She had though, she knew what she was doing.

I removed eye contact with joey, it hurt just to look at him now. "Baby" joey said. I looked back up at him and I could see he was in a state if panic. "Lo? Please" joey said. I refused to speak to him because I know if I did then I would probably break down.

I moved my head to look at Lucy who was currently just staring at me. "What the hell do you think your doing joey? I promised her you'd look after her because I thought you loved her?" Kathy snapped. "I do love her, Lucy came into me, I pushed her away" joey said answering kathys question but looking at me.

I looked at Lucy again and when she realised I had made eye contact with her she smirked at me.  
That was the final straw for me, it was bad enough she had just made a move on my boyfriend but to then fucking mock me as well?

"You trampy whore!" Alice screamed jumping forward to Alice before I could get there myself.  
Alice lunged forward grabbing a hold of Lucy's hair and pulling her about until she was on the floor, Lucy screaming as she did.

Kathy and joey tried splitting them up but had no luck. "Lauren can you help us please?" Kathy asked me. I hope she was kidding me right now. "Not a chance in hell" I replied.  
"Lo someone's gonna get hurt" joey said.  
"With a bit of luck yeah" I said. kathy and joey didn't look too Impressed but me and whit found it funny.

Then uncle jack turned up looking a bit confused and went to split them up, I grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Don't you dare split them up" I warned. He held his hands up in surrender while Whitney explained it all to him. "I always told you she was conniving" uncle jack rolled my eyes at him as he egged Alice on. "Go on Al" he shouted only to receive a slap on the arm of kathy and then he smirked at me.

Joey was still trying to sp,it them up but failing terribly. "Lauren please" joey pleaded. "What's up joey? Scared your girlfriends gonna get hurt?" I asked him. I saw on his face how much my comment had hurt him but I wanted it to hurt him, I wanted him to know how I felt.

Joey stayed looking at me until Alice let out a squeal as Lucy punched her. I saw Lucy pull her arm back to go to punch her again so I marched over to her pulling Alice back with the back if her tshirt but I didn't have time to get a hit in and Lucy punched me.

I heard everyone gasp behind me "Lauren!" Joey said sounding concerned. "Shut up joey!" I shouted as he stepped back again making uncle jack chuckle.  
"It's one thing kissing my boyfriend you ain't hurting my best friend as well" I snapped in Lucy's face.

I pulled my arm back and threw it back at her face with as much force possible, knocking her to the floor as she let out a loud squeal. We had gathered a crowd now but uncle jack had warned them to stay away.  
I pulled her back up into a standing position and slammed her against the wall. "You stay away from me okay? Cos if you don't this will be a lot worse" I snapped, letting go of her and storming into the house.

I made my way into Alice's room to check on abi and Oscar who were fast asleep. I'm glad they were though, I couldn't bare it if Oscar had seen all that.

I went back into my own room shutting the door behind me, turning around to see joey sat on our bed. "What do you want?" I snapped.  
"Would 'you' be an inappropriate answer right now?" Joey smirked. "So not only have you just kissed my best friend but your gonna make fun of me too?" I said glaring at him.

"I'm sorry babe, but you have to believe me, I didn't kiss her, she kissed me" joey pleaded with me.  
"So you don't want her then?" I asked already knowing the answer.  
Joeys eyes widened at my question "god no! Lo I want you, I've always wanted you" he said making me blush.

I had no intentions of this coming in between us, I knew all along that Lucy would do something like this and she did.  
"I know" I simply said leaving joey looking confused. "Your not mad at me?" He asked.  
"No" I said walking over to him and placing my hands on his shoulders. "Your not?" He asked again.  
"Joey, I told you didn't I? I told you she would do something like this and she has, I know none of this is your fault" I smiled at him pecking his lips.

He still looked confused like he hadn't clicked on yet. "We'll if you don't want me that's fine" I said smirking and began to walk away.  
Joey grabbed me by the waist pulling me back and tickling me as he did. I burst into fits of laughter begging him to stop.

When he finally did stop he pulled my body against his by my waist, connecting my lips with his own.

We both opened our mouths so our tongues could swirl together. I moaned loudly as he pulled me closer by my bum.  
I broke the kiss as I needed some air. "I'll always want you" joey said as I out my arms around his neck.

We walked over to the bed and I crawled up it and on top of him "good job I want you too" I smirked.

_Lucy Beale was never gonna have any kind of affect on me and joey._

**Please review! This is the last chapter for over a week as I go on holiday on Saturday:) and work all day tomorrow, so ill be updating in just over a week,xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got a chapter typed up while I was travelling up to my holiday but only just got chance to upload it, so here you go. Enjoy!**

**Chapter twenty - endings**

Over the next couple of weeks, mine and joeys relationship had gotten a lot stronger, we became closer and found out more stuff about each other.  
There was nothing anybody could say or do to come between us, especially Lucy Beale.

Lucy now knew she was not allowed to come near me or joey again, I paid her a visit to make sure she knew.

I had gone over to her house and told her a few home truths about herself. I then warned her to stay away from me joey and our family.  
I tried to make my tone sound aggressive and threatening and it seemed to have worked out because she agreed.

The week after, I heard Lucy had moved to Devon to live with her aunt and Peter which I was glad about. I don't know if she was leaving because of me or not or just because she wanted to but I'm glad she was gone anyway.  
She didn't really have a lot left on the square, her dad had took the businesses of her and she had no friends because Whitney was disgusted with her too and she told all the others who also didn't want anything else to do with her.

I didn't tell joey that I went to see Lucy but I did tell Alice. When Alice used to come and stay she had always hated Lucy and I knew she would be as excited as me that she had moved away, especially after she tried to split us up.

Alice got way too excited and joey ended up finding out when we were at a house party of one of joeys friend. Alice fancied joeys friend and she had had a couple too many drinks and wanted to impress this guy Liam so she announced to him and everyone else at the party that u had gone and threatened Lucy and that she had now moved away.

***flashback***

Joey was stood with a group of friends at the time, he looked up at me putting his drink on the table and nodding for me to follow him.  
He pulled me into the bathroom and raised an eyebrow at me, It was then that I felt guilty. Not guilty for going to see Lucy but guilty for not telling joey.

I felt slight numbness in my hands and my eyes watered a bit as I watched him close, he looked disappointed. I didn't want to upset him or make him mad or even have him be disappointed with me.

We were stood opposite each other and joey had his hand leant on the radiator, staring me right in the eyes making me feel more worse that I couldn't speak to him.  
"I'm sorry" I whispered. "I didn't mean to make you mad I just I-" I didn't carry on because my voice started to break and joeys face scrunched together like he wasn't interested.  
I looked down to the floor so he didn't have to see my face as I struggled to control my emotions.

The tears rolled down my cheeks and I couldn't help the loud sob that escaped.  
I don't even know why I was crying, it's not like I'd regret going to see Lucy or anything I said, it was more me not telling joey and him thinking any less of me or even being less interested in me.

I felt joey take a hold of both of my hand and hold them In his own, I still couldn't find the courage to look up at him though, scared he was mad or going to reject me.  
"Lo, babe look at me" he said. I shook my head whilst still looking at the floor. Joey cupped my cheek with his hand and brought my face up to meet his, he didn't say anything just connected our lips together.

Joey broke the kiss and wiped the tears off my cheeks with the pad of his thumb. "Why you upset ey?" He asked. " I don't want you to be mad or disappointed with me" I said sighing. "Lo" joey sighed resting both his hands on my shoulders and kissing my forehead gently. "I'm not mad at you babe, I promise I'm not" he said squeezing my shoulder. "You know you can talk to me about anything though?" He asked I nodded at him and felt more tears escape in relief that I hadn't made him mad.  
"Babe" joey said, pulling me towards him. I rested my head on his shoulder and relaxed into him.

***end of flashback***

I'd also met up with Mitch, well I had gone to see him in prison, also behind joeys back. I did feel really guilty but I needed answers and knew joey would flip if he found out.  
It wasn't that I wanted to hide anything from joey, I just didn't want him falling out with me for going.

I asked why he attacked me and he told me Derek had made him do it and that he also had his men keeping an eye on Mitch for him while he was doing time.

I al,out felt sorry for him, he had lost a lot of weight and Derek still had him doing favours even though he was in prison.  
He shouldn't of got involved with Derek in the first place, when we were together and him and Derek started getting friendlier I warned him to stay away but he didn't listen.

Anyway I hadn't told joey about any of that, I didn't want him getting angry over nothing. I had only gone in the first place because I needed answers for myself.  
It didn't matter though because joey found out anyway. The prison had phoned kathys house phone to let me know that I had left my mobile at the prison. Only I wasn't in when they phoned, joey was.

He wasn't best pleased to say the least, in fact he was furious with me. I wasn't backing down though, after my little break down about him finding out about Lucy, I knew I had to stand up for what I thought was right.  
Me and joey had very different opinions on the matter though and it caused a lot of arguing and also to my heartbreak caused the end of our relationship.

***flashback***

I walked through the house and into the living room to joey sat on the sofa watching t.v.  
"Hey babe" I said kissing him on the cheek. When he didn't respond I moved position to look at him. I couldn't read his facial expression it was blank. "Joey? Are you okay" I asked him as I sat down on the sofa.

"No I'm not, not really" he sighed, his eyes tired and never leaving the t.v.  
"Has something happened? I asked confused.  
I don't know why he was acting like this, I hadn't done anything wrong, nothing. Not unless he knew about me going to see Mitch in prison but it's impossible he couldn't know.

He didn't respond to me again. "Is it me?" I asked my voice breaking into a whisper. He turned to face me and hs eyes looked sad. He was staring me in the eyes and brought his hand up to my face, his thumb stroking my cheek.

He must've realised what he was doing though and he put his walls back up, he snatched his hand away from me. "Yeah it is you" he snapped bitterly. I flinched and screwed my face up as he said it. "Whatever it is I can change" I said. Joey flinched this time and looked upset like he was going to change his mind. I put my hand on his knee but he pushed it away and stood up.

I let empty like I had lost him or I was about to loose him. "The prison phoned, you left your mobile there" he chuckled. I froze up, I can't believe he knew about that. My head snapped up to him. "I can explain" I said.  
"Go on then Lauren!" He shouted loudly as everybody else walked through the house. I didn't answer him out of shock, I'd never seen this side of him. "Explain then Lauren!" He shouted even louder.

"Oi, don't you dare talk to her like that" uncle jack shouted at him pulling him away from me.  
Joey narrowed his eyes at me then looked at me and began to talk calmly. "We're done Lauren done!" He shouted. I gasped at him and he took deep breaths.  
"Lauren tell me, please, I wanna know why you've been to see Mitch" he asked.  
"Lauren? Why?" Uncle jack asked calmly putting his arm around me.

I just needed to know why he did it, why he hurt me, I just needed to know" I sobbed as he pulled me into his shoulder.  
I heard joey bitterly laugh and I looked at him. "You didn't need to know?" He snapped. Something clicked and I just got so angry. "What do you know? Have you ever been attacked or been made to feel so terrified, have you had your parents taken away from you and have nobody left And the one fucking person you thought you did have doesn't really care anyway" I shouted and fell into uncle jacks arms on the floor sobbing.

Joeys eyes widened and he must've tried to get to me because I heard uncle jack tell kathy to keep him away.  
My breathing started to get heavy too heavy and I was struggling to breath. "Lauren? Lauren darling take deep breaths" uncle jack said over and over. "Lauren?" Joey said in a whisper. "He hates me joey hates me, everybody's gonna hate me" I said sobbing. "I just needed to know why, I swear I'm not lying uncle jack, I just needed to know why he wanted to hurt me" I sobbed and everything went black.

**_Review please! Xx_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter twenty one - being ignored**

I began to stir from my sleep and as I opened my eyes I had to quickly shut them again because it was too bright.  
I bought my hand to my face to cover my eyes and groaned as my head and stomach started to hurt.

"Lo?" I heard someone say. I opened my eyes slowly, trying to get used to the light. As I opened them I saw abi and Alice sat down at the side of my bed.

I looked at them and then at the room I was in, it wasn't my bedroom, not my bedroom I shared with joey.  
They were both forcing smiles onto there faces, I looked at them confused; something was obviously wrong.

I looked around again as I heard the beeping of machines, I noticed all the different machines around me and figured I was in hospital. "What happened?" I asked. They both looked at each other then back at me. Abi did an awkward/nervous laugh that she always did when she was out in a position she didn't wanna be in.

"You passed out and now your in hospital" abi said. Alice played with her hands while looking anywhere in the room but at me. I scrunched my face as I grew more confused, something was obviously wrong or why were they acting like this?

It was then that I remembered the whole argument with joey and then end of our relationship because I went to see Mitch behind his back.

I don't regret going to see him though, I needed to go and see him to find out why he did what he did; I needed closure.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked. "Nothing we were just worried about you" abi said.  
"Why won't you talk to me Alice?" I asked bluntly and getting frustrated now.  
She lowered her head so it was facing downwards to her lap, ignoring my question. "She's just tired" abi said cheery with an awkward laugh at the end which automatically told me she was lying.  
"Oh Alice lost her tongue as she?" I said glaring at abi.

They both went quiet which only got me more frustrated, surely Alice couldn't be mad at me for going to see Mitch. I raised an eyebrow at Alice and she looked down once again.  
"Ugh! What is your problem Alice?" I shouted.  
"That's enough Lauren" uncle jack said as he walked into my room with joey behind him.

Both mine and joeys eyes locked and it felt like the world paused for a moment as we stared into each others eyes trying to see what each of us was thinking.  
I couldn't normally tell what joeys emotions were but right now I could tell he was sad. If it wasn't for his red puffy eyes that indicated he had obviously been crying.

That was it for me something must of happened, something bad because abi was on edge and nervous, alice was completely ignoring me and joey had been crying and joey never cries.

"Oh that's enough is it?all I did was go and get answers from Mitch and suddenly the whole fucking word hates me" I snapped.  
"We don't hate you babe" joey said.  
Hearing his voice just made me angry, he treated me like crap yesterday and I hadn't told anyone yet but I had actually been scared of him for a minute. I know I shouldn't be but he was shouting at me so angrily and with so much hate he scared me until I had obviously passed out.

"Yeah?" I laughed. "You've e got a funny wa of showing it" I snapped.  
"I'm so-" joey began but I cut him off. "I mean if you don't hate me joey, why was I so scared f you last night ey? You shouted at me like you hated me! You scared me so much I passed out" I shouted at him.

Uncle jack moved me away and back onto the bed, calming me down or trying.  
Joey looked like he had just been slapped round the face but he had to know how I felt.  
"I scared you?" Joey asked, his face growing more sad by the second. "Yeah" I whispered and looking down trying not to hurt him.

I looked back up at him and watched him swallow a lump in his throat "I'm so sorry" he whispered. I smiled weakly at him turning to uncle jack I tried to find out what was going on.

"Why don't you want to be near me Alice? What's going on?" I asked calmer.  
Alice's eyes filled up and uncle jack put an arm around her. "I think should wait for the doctor to come and explain darling" kathy said as she stood with joey.

I furrowed my eyebrows together "explain what?" I asked but nobody answered. "What? Am I ill or something?" I asked scared.  
I panicked when nobody answered "will somebody just tell her!" Abi snapped.  
Uncle jack took both my hands in his and weakly smiled at me.  
"You have to know were all going to be here for you, helping you sweetheart" he. Said. I nodded at him to carry on.

_" you've had a miscarriage"_

**Soo there you go:) tell me what you want to see happen next.  
Please leave a review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter twenty two - home?**

I didn't know what to say or do, I just froze. I didn't even know I was pregnant.  
I tried to speak but my mouth just kept opening and closing. "Lay down sweetheart" uncle jack said but I chose to ignore him.

"Why though?" I needed to know the reason I had a miscarriage. My body had clearly failed me and I needed to know if I had done something wrong to cause it.

"Was it my fault? Was it something I did?" I asked the doctor before he could even get through the door to my room.

"Lauren, your awake that's good" the doctor said. "Yeah" I replied quickly. He looked around at everybody else in the room then back at me.  
"I'm guessing you've been told about the miscarriage?" He asked me as I moved around on the bed feeling uncomfortable.

"Yes but i want, need to know why it happened, is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?" I asked again.  
"There's not always a reason Lauren, sometimes these things just happen" the doctor said.

Alice stood up from her seat at the side of my bed and ran from the room in tears leaving me confused. I didn't have time to think or worry about that though, I had bigger things to deal with at the moment.

"But was there a reason this time?" I asked him. "I'm afraid so Lauren, the reason you lost your baby was because you have been under a lot of stress and at some point you were put in a position that made you scared" he said.

It all clicked together now, yesterday joey had made me so scared that I had passed out. I looked over at joey who had his eyes glued to me. I tried to work out what he was thinking but I couldn't.  
All I knew is that he'd been crying and looked as cut up as me.  
I removed my eyes from his, I couldn't be near him right now.

I didn't even know I was pregnant but it felt like a loss, there was a baby growing inside of me, something that had been made out of mine and joeys love and now it was just gone.

"When can I go home?" I asked. "Whenever your ready Lauren, you just need to sign some discharge forms" he said.  
I signed the papers and got changed while the doctor fetched me my medication for the stomach cramps I would get over the next few days.

"I'll go and bring the car round" kathy said.  
"No, I want you all to leave. Ill make my own way back, I'm walking home" I said.  
"Babe" joey sighed. "I need the space and time to think" I said glaring at them all in warning I wasn't going to back down.

Eventually they all left me and headed home. What hey didn't know was I had no intentions of going back home, not yet anyway.

I needed something or somebody to blame. Technically I could blame joey, he was the one who scared me and causing the miscarriage but that wouldn't get me anywhere and if I knew joey blamed himself that would make me feel ten times worse.

I got myself organised to leave making sure I had my bag and medication, I left the hospital heading for anywhere where I could be alone.

I walked through the square and into my dads carlot.  
I didn't even know how I had ended up there because the hospital was at least a twenty minute drive away from the square.

Before I even had a chance to think what I was doing I was downing a bottle of my dads whiskey. I don't remember walking to the square, getting into the carlot or even managing to get the whiskey and drink it.  
I must have been in a day dream ever since leaving the hospital.

The sadness I felt inside was unbelievable, I had never known anything like it. It's true what they say you don't know what it feels like until you've been through it.

The bottle was half empty now and I had the worst headache possible. I felt dizzy and my vision was blurry but worst of all it didn't take away the pain I was feeling over all of this. No amount of alcohol was going to take that away, I'd probably feel like this forever.

I knew I'd made all the wrong choices tonight, especially by drinking alcohol and I felt so ashamed of myself.  
If they didn't all hate me before then they would now.

"Lauren" someone said shaking my shoulder. I looked up to find my auntie carol stood there.  
Great. Gives her another reason to thing I'm the family mess up.

"Have you been drinking?" She asked. I nodded at her, tears escaping followed by the sobs that racked through my body.  
"Let me get you to I e and sober you up" she said.

I didn't understand why she was being so okay with me when she had pretty much hated me all my life.

The next time I realised what was going on I was waking up on auntie carols sofa with a headache and stomach cramps, auntie carol and Whitney sat across from me and watching closely.

"Feeling better?" Auntie carol asked. "Not really" I replied.  
"Lo, why did you get drunk? Things were going so well for you" Whitney said. "Were they" I scoffed.  
Auntie carol and Whitney shared a glance at each other as I took the tablets I had in my pocket.

"What do you need those for? Auntie carol asked. "Pain relief, hospital gave em' me" I said.  
"Hospital? Why?" Whitney asked.  
I cleared my throat and looked at them "I passed out yesterday and I woke up in hospital this afternoon" I said.

Whitney raised an eyebrow at me and I knew exactly what she was thinking. "I hadn't been drinking" I said.  
"Sorry, what's wrong then?" She asked me. I looked at my lap and played with my hands nervously.  
"It's okay you can tell us Lauren" auntie carol said.  
And since when was she ever interested in what was wrong with me?

" well if you must know I had a miscarriage yesterday, so there you go, something else I've failed at, gives you something to laugh at though" I snapped.

"Lauren calm down" uncle jack said as he came in the room with joey.  
"Why? It's true! I bet your loving this carol, something else I've messed up" I snapped.  
"No Lauren! That's terrible" she said softly.  
I looked around and everyone was watching me, especially joey.

"What are you even doing here joey?" I asked bluntly.  
"Lauren! He's your boyfriend, he loves and cares about you" she said shocked.  
I scoffed at her. She had no idea.

"Lauren lets just go home" joey asked. "No!" I snapped, moving away from him. Whitney and auntie carol looked at us confused. "Lauren?" They asked.

"We're not even together no more, he broke up with me yesterday" I said on the verge of breaking down.  
"What? Did you break up with her because she had a miscarriage?" Whitney asked joey angrily.  
"No! Of course not!" Joey snapped at her. "Then why?" She asked.

"Erm, she went to see Mitch at prison and we ended up having an argument, that's when I finished things" joey said.

By this point joeys face was pale and his eyes had watered up which made me feel worse, obviously he wasn't doing any better than me. "And I-I shouted at her then s-she passed out" joey sobbed as he fell to the floor in tears. I felt my own tears fall free at the sight of joey breaking down right in front of me.

I brought my hand to cover my mouth as my bottom lip started to wobble. Everyone in the room was shocked by what they were seeing.  
An unwanted sob escaped my lips and uncle jack rushed himself and the others out of the room, leaving me and joey alone.

I stood there for a second just staring at him, he was a complete mess and I could help but feel like it was aptly my fault he was blaming himself for this.

**There:)) please leave a review.. Do you think joeys gonna push Lauren away or do you think they'll comfort each other? Let me know.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter twenty three - together or not?**

I didn't know what to do next, I really wanted to help him but I was scared he would push me away. After all we weren't together no more and he might not want me to comfort him.

He obviously broke up with me for a reason and I couldn't just go and comfort him whenever I felt like it.

He was a mess though, in a heap on the floor breaking down right in front of me and that wasn't okay with me. I really just needed to push my pride of getting rejected to the back of my mind because right now I needed to be there for joey.

I walked over to him cautiously and knelt on the floor next to him. I put my hand over his and thankfully he didn't pull away but closed his fingers around my own.

"Joey?" I said. He didn't answer but continued to cry, it was like he couldn't stop I'd never seen him like this before.

"No!" He snapped at me taking me back a bit."it's okay, I want to help you" I told him, stroking his back.  
He removed his hands from mine whilst looking at me in the eye. "I don't want you help Lauren" he said angrily. My mouth dropped open a bit at how he was being with me but I stopped myself from taking it seriously as I knew he wasn't coping well at the moment.

"Stop it joey!" I said hoping he would listen.  
Joey stood up and I stood up with him, already knowing this was gonna turn into an argument.  
"Why do you wanna help me when it was you that caused this?" He snapped.

I took a deep breath in quite shocked at what he was saying. "Your blaming me for the miscarriage?" I asked. "If you hadn't gone to see Mitch and got so stressed about it all it would never of happened!" He said throwing his hands in the air.

I didn't even feel my eyes water up but I felt the tears roll down my cheeks one after another.  
My hand sand body started to shake and I felt sick. Joeys face went blank as he realised what he'd just said.

"How can you say you live me but stand there and say that?" I asked, more tears running freely.  
"I.. Listen" he trailed of as he saw I was becoming worse.  
"No! I won't listen!" I shouted at him. As I did everyone came rushing into the room only this time Alice, abi and kathy were here too.

"Lauren! He's upset too" kathy said in a warning tone. I almost felt guilty looking at her until I remembered what joey had just said.

"Why don't I take you home and we can talk?" Joey asked. "Why would I want to go anywhere with you? My homes over there now" I said pointing to our old house at number 5.

"Lauren he's trying to help, your not the only one who lost a baby" kathy snapped. Uncle jack moved to stand next to me and I scoffed at kathy, she had no idea.

"Mum! Stop it! You don't know if any things happened" Alice said.  
"Has he said something to you?" Alice asked me. I felt more tears run down my cheeks, my throat suddenly went dry and sore and my hands began to shake again.

"Tell me" she said taking a hold of my hand. I shook my head at her, not wanting to hear those words again.  
"Oh my god Lauren! Your whole bodies shaking" Alice said panicking.

I fell to the floor crying, uncle jack caught me and held me in his arms as he sat on the floor too.  
"Lauren it's okay" uncle jack said, taking me in a cradling position on his knee.

"What the hell have you done?" Alice screamed at joey, hitting his chest as he stood there mortified at what was happening.  
"I didn't mean it" he said looking directly at me.

"I want my dad" I sobbed and I heard abi crying too along with auntie carol who sobbed at the mention of my dads name.  
"I'm sorry darling, you know you can't" uncle jack said.

"What's happened?" Uncle jack said.  
"I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry! If I knew seeing Mitch would've stressed me, I would never of gone" I sobbed still clinging to him.  
"What do you mean?" Uncle jack asked. "It is my fault isn't it though? I stressed myself out and it caused out baby to die" I said falling into his shoulder.

"Did you blame Lauren for loosing that baby?" Alice asked joey. He didn't answer her though.  
"You stupid idiot!" She screamed at him, hitting him again. "How could you do that?".  
Uncle jack stood us both up and steadied me on my feet as he attempted to remove Alice off of joey.

Joeys eyes connected with mine and I couldn't read no emotion on his face it was just blank as he kept staring at me.  
I removed my eyes from his and looked down at the floor as more tears fell.

Alice and kathy got in to an argument. Alice was arguing that kathy should sort joey out while kathy was telling her to be quiet.  
Uncle jack was trying to calm everyone down with auntie carol while abi and Whitney went to sort the kids out.

I chose that moment to escape it all and head home to number 5.  
As soon as I reached the door I felt sick, I quickly got my keys out opening the door and rushing upstairs to be sick.

After about five minutes of throwing up I felt somebody come and hold my hair back. Right now I didn't care who it was, I was just grateful at the minute.  
After I'd finished being sick I wiped my mouth and got up but stumbled on the way. I was caught by a strong pair of hands on my waist to stop me from falling and that's when I knew it was joey who'd followed me here.

I turned around, walked straight past him and downstairs into the kitchen. I got myself a glass of water and took some more tablets for the stomach cramps I was getting.

Joeys eyes watched my every move as he stood near the kitchen table.  
I clutched my stomach and groaned as I got another shoot of pain. Joey attempted to move over to me as he saw. "No! I'm fine" I snapped. I groaned out in pain again, falling to the floor this time and joey just catching me before I hit it.

"Lo" joey said worried. "I'm fine I just need to lie down" I told him. "Right, bed then" he said lifting me up into his arms bridal style. "Erm I can walk" I grunted at him as we got to the stairs.  
"Not risking it" he replied.

Once we were upstairs I got changed into my pj's awkwardly as I knew joey was watching me.  
I walked over to my bed, swaying over to me as I did. Joey went to move towards me again "I'm fine" I told him. "You don't look fine" he said. I didn't answer him, just carried on looking the other way.

Joey came and stood in front of me and out each hand on my arm. I took a deep breath in, I wanted to move away from him but I couldn't. I wouldn't have the energy even if I tried. "Let me look after you" he told me. "Why would you want to look after someone who killed you baby" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No Lauren, don't say that" he said sighing. "Why not?" I snapped. "It's true isn't it? This is all my fault, you even said so yourself!" I told him letting the tears fall on their own accord.  
"I know and I'm so sorry" he said quietly. "None of this is your fault" he told me.  
It felt like a relief to hear him say that but I didn't know if he really meant it.

"I need to know joey, do you er.. Do you blame me for loosing our baby?" I asked. "God no, of course not Lo, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean any of what I said" he told me. "Why did you say it?" I asked, really needing to know.

"Honestly, I don't know. I was angry and upset with myself for how I treated you over the whole Mitch thing" he said.  
"So you don't blame me?" I asked. "No I promise you I don't" he told me.

I smiled at him relieved he wasn't blaming me after all but it was just his own insecurity.  
He cupped my cheek with one hand while the other stayed on my arm. "I love you more than anyone or anything Lo, I'm sorry" he said. I felt my eyes water up for what felt like a million times tonight as his thumb stroked my cheek.

"I love you too, more than anyone or anything" I smiled getting a smile of joey in return.  
Joey pulled me into a hug and I clung to him like my life depended on it. "I've missed you" I told him. He held me tighter as I told him and stroking my hair.

"Ahh" I groaned as another wave of pain washed through my stomach. "Right you need to sleep" joey said leading me over to my bed. I got myself into bed and joey lifted the covers over me then kissed my cheek.

"Stay with me?" I asked grabbing a hold of his hand. "You still want me too?" He asked me. "I want everything back the way it was" I told him. He smiled at me and stripped down to his boxers, climbing into bed next to me.

I rolled onto my face so I was facing him wondering his this would go. "Joey?" I asked him.  
"Yeah?" He said. I took a deep breath before speaking. "I want to move back in here" I said.  
"You do?" He asked looking away. "It's understandable, you grew up here it's your home" he said.  
I giggled at him as he looked at me confused.

"No I want us to live here, I want you to come with me" I said shyly. "Oh" he chuckled. "I'd love to babe" he smiled. "Yeah?" I asked hopeful. He pulled me closer against him and wrapped his arm securely around my body.

"Course" he smiled. "Me and you babe" he said kissing my lips softly.  
I smiled at him before snuggling into him again, resting my head in his chest and finally letting sleep take over after one of the longest,stressful days I'd ever had but it was all okay now.

**_Review please:))  
The next chapter will be the last one gor this story and I should have it up tomorrow or at the latest at the weekend._**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter twenty four - stronger**

I woke up in one of the best moods, I felt happy before my eyes even had a chance to open.  
I turned over, reaching out for joey only to find his side of the bed empty and cold.  
I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion before a sharp pain cursed through my stomach.

I sighed as I realised my tablets were still in the kitchen from last night, slipping into my slippers I made my way down stairs. Once I had taken the tablets I realised joey wasn't down here either.  
A loud knock at the door broke me from my train of thoughts.

"Joe-" I began until I saw Alice and kathy standing there. "Oh hi" I said letting them through.  
"He's not gracing us with his presence then" Alice said. I giggled to myself as kathy glared at her.  
"Erm he's not in" I told them. "Why? Did you two not sort things out?" Kathy asked. "Yeah we sorted it" I told them looking confused. "So where is he then?" Alice asked raising an eyebrow.  
"He's probably had to go into work or something" I said. "Oh so you don't know where he is?" Alice asked. "Alice!" Kathy snapped.

"Look Alice I get your still mad at him after last night but I was in the wrong too, we both said things we didn't mean" I told her. "Exactly" kathy said narrowing her eyes at Alice.  
"Yeah but you didn't accuse him of killing your baby did you?" She mumbled.

"What do you want me to say Alice? That he really hurt me? Okay yes he did, in fact hearing those words come from him nearly broke me" I told her. Kathy shook her head at me, clearly still annoyed with me for shouting at joey last night.

"Yes exactly! He hurt you so why would you wanna be with him?" She questioned. "Because I love him and I know he only said those things because he was hurting too, he didn't mean any of it" I said.  
"And we know how much he loves Lauren, Alice just look at how much he's changed" kathy said.

Alice sighed "look I'm not trying to be the bad guy Lauren, your my best friend and I just don't wanna see you hurt because I have seen joey hurt a lot of girls" Alice said.

I smiled at her knowing this was her agreeing with me. "That's not me, he won't hurt me because he loves me, I know he does" I giggled pulling her into a hug.

Uncle jack and abi chose that moment to come in too. "So? Everything okay?" Abi asked. "Everything's great" I smiled. Uncle jack walked over to me and pulled me into a hug which took me by surprise. "I'm really happy for you sweetheart, I don't wanna ever see you like that again" he said.

"Anyway that boyfriend of yours is a true branning ain't he?" Uncle jack said nudging my arm. "What do you mean?" I Asked looking at him confused.  
"I saw him about an hour ago going across the square with a rucksack, he was obviously going to the gym.

Joey hadn't been to the gym while I'd known him, so why would he suddenly be going now?  
I did panic a bit, what if yesterday had got too much for him and he had decided to leave after all?

"Lauren?" Uncle jack said snapping me from my thoughts. "Uh sorry what?" I asked "I only came for some paperwork, ill catch you later yeah?" He said. "Yeah later" I smiled.

Alice raised an eyebrow at me obviously noticing how panicked I was. "He's probably gone to get some things from home, he's moving in with me today" I said. "What? Your moving out? Alice pouted. I giggled at her child like behaviour.

"And if he told you he's moving in with you why would he just suddenly do a runner?" Alice asked.  
I rolled my eyes at how over the top she was being. "Probably because he hasn't done a runner Alice" kathy said.

"Right I'm going for a shower, make yourselfs at home" I said while running up the stairs.  
Once I got out of the shower and got ready I headed back down stairs, ringing joey on my way but still having no answer.

I headed for the kitchen to make a drink but I bumped into kathy as I walked through the door.  
"Oh, uh sorry" I said going to turn around. "Lauren, wait" she said. I turned around expecting a grilling from her but instead her eyes looked sorrowful. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for last night" she said.

I sighed, I didn't want no more drama.i just wanted to move on from it all. "Look kathy, please don't beat yourself up about it, we all said things we didn't mean and I just wanna move on from it all" I told her.

She smiled at me, hugging me "my sons lucky to have you" she smiled. "I'm the lucky one" I said and then realising how cheesy that sounded. Kathy giggled as I scrunched my face up in embarrassment.

The door slammed and i hoped more than anything it would be joey this time. "Babe?" He shouted through the hallway. Oh finally I thought to myself. "Hey" I said, my face felt like it was literally glowing as he came in smiling at me.

"Hey babe" he said kissing my lips, joey out a lot more passion than I thought he would into the kiss and I almost forgot she was in the room with us, well until she cleared her throat.

Joey jumped back obviously not knowing she was in here while I giggled at him.  
"Where you been all morning then?" Alice asked walking into the kitchen. "Well I've been getting things ready for moving in with my gorgeous girlfriend" he said pecking my lips. My cheeks flushed red as he said that in front if them all.

"Joey? I've just got a text of you telling me to be here because you ave an announcement?" Abi said. "Yep" he said taking a sip of my Tea.  
I furrowed my eyes together in confusion. "Erm one, that's my tea" I said slapping his arm and taking it back, receiving a wink in return. Abi and Alice giggled at him, Alice obviously have forgiven him. "And two what's this announcement?" I asked.

"You'll soon find out" he said. I pouted at him expecting some more information but got a peck on the lips, not that I minded.  
"I want everyone in the living room please, now" he ordered.  
We all laughed at how bossy he was being but did as we were told.

After about twenty minutes everyone was here. There was uncle jack, me, joey, Alice, abi, kathy, Oscar, bianca and the kids, auntie carol and mason, Whitney and grandma dot.

"Come on joey some of us have got work to do" bianca said. "Yeah me a sell" Whitney said impatiently. "I've left the cafe and need to get back" auntie carol said. Me and Alice started giggling as joey looked like he was panicking.

"Eh come on give the lad a break he's nervous" uncle jack announced. "Oh so you k ow what's happening then?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Yes and so will you if ya shut up for long enough" uncle jack said smiling. I pulled a face at him as joey asked me to stand next to him. I looked at him confused.

"Just do it, drama queen" he said as everyone burns into laughter.  
I slapped his arm but did as he said.  
"Right miss, I was wondering that seen as I love you more than anything or anyone" he chuckled, pecking me on the lips. "Will you Marty me, Lo?" He asked shyly.

My face dropped and I froze up. I definitely wasn't expecting that. "Or not if-" he began. "Of course I do you idiot" I smiled hugging him.

Everyone burst into cheers and applause as we hugged. "I love you" I whispered as he held on to me tightly.  
"I love you too Lo" he whispered back.  
And if it was even possible I fell a bit more in love with my boyfriend joey branning.

_And as long as I was falling in love and not falling apart that was fine by me._

**Review please:) that was the last chapter for this story. Ill be back soon with a new story.  
Thankyou to everyone whose already reviewed.**


End file.
